Drifting
by Racchie
Summary: Aku pernah berusaha untuk terus maju, bagaimana caraku melawan arus? Diriku terus terjebak dalam dinding fantasi. Apa perlu bagiku melawan arus hanya untuk mengambil suatu yang tertinggal?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Yuhuuu, apa kabar gengs? Author balik lagi nih! Dikira gue bakal berenti nulis fanfict kali ye hahaha engga kok! Seperti yang Author bilang, Author bakal nulis ficts selama yang ia mau! Author gak peduli siapapun yang baca, yang penting bakal terus nulis! Asal _readers_ tau aja, kalo Author kebanyakan ide dan pengen dituangkan melalui ficts ini! GUE SAMPE BEGADANG NGABISIN SATU BAB PROJEK NOVEL GUE! Stres, mending buat fanfict aja. Ya udah, ga usah lama-lama, ini dia fanfict akhir tahun gua!

Title : Drifting

Summary : _Aku pernah berusaha untuk terus maju, bagaimana caraku melawan arus? Diriku terus terjebak dalam dinding fantasi. Apa perlu bagiku melawan arus hanya untuk mengambil suatu yang tertinggal?_

Rating : T aja seperti biasa ya :)

Genre : Fantasy, Angst (Hurt/comfort), sisanya Comedy, Romance, Friendship, Drama... Seperti biasa

Disclaimer : Rune Factory 4 © XSEED Games

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Ganjen (nah loh sekarang ada OOC), Racchi's POV, RATING MAY BE CHANGED!

First Phase

Miki: " _Bukan cuma kamu …_ "

Lima hari yang lalu, aku dinyatakan diterima di salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik di negara tempat aku tinggal, bersama dengan program studi yang aku inginkan pula. Sejujurnya, aku tak percaya bisa diterima di perguruan tinggi. Hari itu, aku sangat senang. Langit malam seolah bercahaya, aku tidak mengantuk dengan cepat malam itu.

Kurang lebih dua hari yang lalu sebelum hari pengumuman itu, aku sempat gabut dan tak berbuat apa-apa (saking gabutnya). Aku pun mengeksplor kamarku untuk menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik. Ya, aku memang suka nostalgia, kalaupun aku menemukan kenangan yang memalukan, aku tak akan malu dan tertawa. Sejujurnya, tak perlu malu, karena saat kita mengenangnya justru kita bahagia dan belajar dari situ (ini kenapa awalnya sok bijak banget? Di tengah cerita pasti ngaco, gue jamin).

Dari pencarian itu, aku menemukan sebuah permata berukuran jeli kolang-kaling. Atau jengkol, terserah lu suka yang mana! Author sih gak begitu doyan kolang-kaling (nah kan, mulai). Aku menelusuri ingatanku, dan kutemukan kalau ini adalah hadiah perpisahan. Oh, iya, waktu itu aku sempat meninggalkan Selphia dengan damai. Kagak lah bego, jiwa gue ancur saat itu, sampe di dunia nyata gue langsung puyeng kaya _hangover._ Untungnya aku masih bisa inget apa yang terjadi, bahkan segala seluk beluk diriku di dunia itu. Harukawa Racchie. Atau mungkin… Racchi Dolgatari. Nama yang ganjen, pikirku saat itu.

Aku membuka jendela yang tertutup di kamarku untuk mendapatkan udara sore hari. Seketika, hawa panas menyambar tubuhku. Panas banget hari itu, hujan udah lama ga turun. Tapi pada saat itu, cahaya sore sangat indah dan aku tak bisa mengelak darinya begitu saja. Kemudian aku mencoba fokus kepada permata itu. Ya, itu adalah pemberian Kiel. Dia bilang, kalau dilihat dari suatu sisi, akan muncul warna-warna. Warna itu berarti nyawa bagi orang yang pernah aku temui di Selphia. Aku memberanikan melihat batu itu sejajar dengan mataku, dan untungnya tidak ada warna yang hilang. Aku ingat semua warna itu, aku menghela nafas lega.

Kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu kalau aku pernah memberikan kekuatanku pada seseorang di sana. Siapa orang itu, untuk kali ini tidak penting. Aku bisa saja kembali ke Selphia kalau orang itu memanggilku lagi. Kekuatan yang kuberikan sebetulnya tak seberapa, cuma sekadar 'segel.' Intinya, orang itu berhak menggunakan kekuatanku tapi tetap aku memiliki otoritas penuh. Jadi, walaupun kesannya aku memberikan kekuatan, sebenarnya aku hanya memberikan semacam 'izin.'

Dengan itulah aku bisa kembali ke Selphia kapan pun aku mau, karena selama ini aku terhubung dengan orang itu.

Alasan aku memberikan kekuatan itu mungkin saja supaya aku bisa kembali ke Selphia, biar bucinan lagi sama Dolce (PENGAKUAN!). Tapi, hohoho, tak semudah itu. Ada satu masalah besar yang paling kukhawatirkan. Betul sekali, dia adalah Fujiwara Kiyuutsu atau biasa dipanggil Miki. Kadang gue juga panggil dia "mang," ( _mister in Sunda_ ) karena kelakuannya yang mirip preman blok M *ditonjok.*

Kenapa gadis itu jadi masalah utama? Karena dia bagian dari ingatanku yang _seharusnya_ menghilang, dan sekarang mungkin dia sedang menjelajah dimensi dan memperbaiki kekacauan. Jika perlu kembali ke Selphia, adalah karena itulah titik awal masalah ini. Yuutsu bisa saja muncul di dunia nyata, tapi jelas dia tak sanggup dan enggan melakukannya. Karena itu, dia akan muncul di Selphia untuk mencariku.

Aduh, capek juga nostalgia sama barang kaya gitu doang. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur, sambil terus menggenggam permata itu. Aku menerawang, tampaknya aku tak akan bisa kembali ke Selphia karena hambatan mental. Ya, coba aja bayangin tiba-tiba lu balik lagi abis lu mati yang ditontonin sekampung. Duh, kenapa Author tiba-tiba bicaranya kaya gini ya? Biarlah.

Kalau perlu aku menostalgiakan semuanya, aku teringat dengan _seseorang._ Dia adalah setengah earthmate, dengan saudara-saudaranya yang pintar, unik, dan gokil. Semua saudaranya tersebar di Norad, dan hanya ialah yang tinggal di Selphia. Aku memang belum pernah menemuinya di Selphia, konon katanya dia cukup berpengaruh ya? Pembicaraan itu tersebar di seluruh Selphia, aku bahkan belum pernah terpikir untuk mencoba mencarinya. Itu lebih baik dari pada harus nongkrong bareng pangeran gaul dan kawan-kawan ngaconya.

Dari pada hanyut dalam pikiran, aku mencoba menghubungi teman lamaku. Namun nihil, dia tampaknya tak sedang memantau ponselnya. Kumaklumi karena dia memang seperti itu. Kenapa aku menghubunginya dari pada orang lain yang lebih responsif? Gak tau juga. Enggak lah bego, udah lama gak menghubungi ya harus dikembalikan dong ikatannya.

Tiba-tiba dari layar ponselku muncul suatu notifikasi. Saat kuperiksa, itu adalah surel dari seseorang bernama 'fm11' dengan _domain_ yang tampak asing. Judulnya membuatku bergidik, " _Peringatan_." Kubuka surel itu dan membacanya dengan sangat fokus.

 _Aku akan menarikmu kembali, beserta semua kenyataan itu._

Begitu selesai membaca, aku makin merinding. _Tampak ada yang memerhatikanku._ Karena merasa tak nyaman, aku ke luar kamarku untuk bertemu orang-orang. Aku memakai pakaian setelan rumah, dan pergi ke manapun tanpa arah. Aku bukan cuma ingin kabur dari rumah, _rasa takutku melebihi apapun._

Aku bertemu dengan tetangga yang tampak kukenal, aku berusaha berlari menyapanya. Sewaktu ia berbalik arah, aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya. Wajahnya berbeda. Kemudian, dengan ajaib, mata kirinya berwarna hijau terang.

Saat itulah, aku sadar kalau aku bukan di dunia nyata tempatku seharusnya.

 _Drifting… [0%]_

Tepat begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di suatu tempat antah berantah yang sangat asing. Aku benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi hingga tau-tau aku sudah ada di tempat ini, secara sehat.

 _Aku kembali ke dunia fantasiku sendiri, aku ditarik oleh seseorang dengan nama email 'fm11.'_

Aku sadar begitu karena melihat pakaianku yang sama ketika di Selphia, tapi mengapa harus pakaian ini lagi? Jujur saja, aku bosan mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ berbahan wol warna putih ini. Kemudian, celanaku yang agak ketat berbahan denim warna hitam dan sepatu kets bahan kanvas berwarna putih polos. Aku berpikir untuk mencari setelan pakaian baru, namun aku tak sampai selera membeli baju di Norad, khususnya Sharance. Selanjutnya, aku berpikir lebih baik untuk menjaga jaket ini untuk menutup rambut panjang berwarna merah mudaku. Kenapa kekuatanku sampai bisa merubah warna rambutku segala?! Sampai saat ini Author membiarkannya sebagai misteri. Kayanya doi emang doyan cowok bishounen. Hmmm… ENGGA LAH.

Aku kembali fokus di tempatku berada. Tempat ini tampak seperti kota di masa depan, penuh dengan gedung bertingkat dengan cahaya buatan yang gak malu-maluin. Aku sendiri mulai sadar ketika aku sedang duduk di sebuah gang antara gedung yang tinggi sekali bagai gembel. Aku ke luar dari rumah kardusku, lalu melihat sekitar… Ya, aku sempat berpikir ini adalah Selphia di dua ribu tahun mendatang. Semua sudah serba canggih, namun yang sama, manusia masih tidak hidup sendirian. Kali ini dengan robot, bukan monster.

Saat tanganku hendak menyibak poniku yang terlalu menghalangi pandangan, tiba-tiba aku mendapati sebuah proyeksi yang muncul entah dari mana. Layar proyeksi itu menunjukan data diriku, nomer ID, dan usia. Syukurnya usiaku masih sama sebelum aku datang ke sini. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Apa kota ini jauh lebih canggih dari yang kuduga? Gue kan pendatang, kalo tiba-tiba norak kan bisa malu-maluin. Aku berjalan terus sampai ke tempat yang agak sepi, kemudian mulai menganalisis. Rupanya proyeksi itu datang dari kacamataku- dan sejak kapan pula aku mengganti bingkai kacamata? Aneh sekali, jelas ini bukan dunia yang sama dengan Norad.

 _Aku ditarik kemari oleh seseorang, mungkin orang itu ada di dunia ini._ Tak dapat dipungkiri, aku menerima surel dari domain yang baru kuketahui, mungkin saja itu dari kota ini. Kalau begitu, yang perlu kulakukan hanya mencari penyedia domain tersebut dan mencari data selengkap-lengkapnya mengenai sang pengirim. Semudah itu? Jelas, kan kota ini sudah sangat canggih.

Aku pun mencari tempat yang _sekiranya_ merupakan kantor penyedia layanan surel. Tapi konyolnya, aku tak terpikir untuk mencoba layanan dari kacamataku. Ya, gue kan tolol, baru aja jadi pendatang di kota ini (Frey: Author ngapa sih ngomongnya kasar mulu!). Kemudian, dengan ajaib, muncul proyeksi yang menampilkan informasi kependudukan dari kacamataku. Gila, sudah seberapa jauh kota ini?

Dari pencarianku, muncul seseorang dengan nama pengguna yang cocok dengan pengirim surel itu. Namanya Fujiwara Miki- seketika gue mau pingsan. Ternyata bener aja si brengsek itu yang membawa gue kemari. Kenapa Miki bisa membawaku ke sini, ya, dan lagipula, _ini di mana?_

Aku mencoba memilih profil yang ditunjukkan kacamataku. Fujiwara Miki, lengkap dengan data pribadinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Dia sudah tinggal di kota ini sejak 2381, sama dengan tahun kelahirannya. _Aseton Node 04 Number 331._ Seketika itu pula aku berpikir, _otak gue mana cemerlangnya dengan zaman ini, dunia nyata masih tahun 2018._

 _Kenapa Yuutsu menarikku ke kampung halamannya? Apa ada yang ingin dia tunjukkan atau bagaimana?_

Sejurus kemudian, aku betul-betul baru sadar kalau dia, sebenernya sedang mengincarku. Ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar? Jelas saja, aku masih pendatang di kota ini. Dengan gaya sok tahu, aku mencoba untuk menampilkan peta dari kacamataku. Tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja peta kota ini, lengkap dengan keterangan dan aksesibilitasnya. Aku sedikit terperanjat, kemudian panik mencari tempat berlari. Yang jelas, aku tak bisa terus ada di kota ini, atau bahkan negeri ini karena pasti aku mudah untuk ditemukan. Kemudian, aku memperluas petanya, hingga skala dunia. Kemudian, aku semakin terperanjat. Di bagian Timur Laut negeri ini, ternyata adalah NA alias _Norhtern Area._ Itu berarti, ibuku ada di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mencari kendaraan umum untuk segera kabur dari kota ini. Aku mencegat sebuah objek yang tampak seperti taksi, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Panik, aku langsung bilang ke pada supir, "Pak, ke luar negeri bisa gak, pak?!" tanpa adat.

"Mau diantar ke mana?" Tanya sang supir, syukurlah yang akan mengantarku ke sana adalah manusia. Bukan sistem otomatis yang mengerikan.

" _Northern Area_." Jawabku polos.

Supir itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab, "Kalau begitu anda akan saya antar ke Buenos. Dari situ, anda bisa pergi ke _Northern Area_ dan mengurus perihal paspor dan sebagainya.."

"Oke.."

Hal yang kemudian terbesit dalam pikiran, _mampus! Kok gue asal aja naik taksi? Gue bahkan ga tau kalau gue punya duit apa kagak!_ Eits, tenang, dengan otomatis kacamataku menampilkan semua yang kupunya dan info yang ingin kudapat. Tapi apa daya, proyeksi menunjukkan saldo gue cuma 75 rebu. Oke, kalau ini di dunia nyata, kenapa saldonya berkurang, dan pertanyaan berikutnya, gue harus bayar berapa duit buat satu perjalanan naik taksi? Takutnya, karena terlampau canggih kargo taksi bakal jadi membeludak jika dibandingkan dengan dunia nyata. Dan lagi, si supir mengingatkan kalau mau ke _Northern Area,_ aku harus punya paspor. Lah kampret, gue ke sini cuma bawa keyakinan doang.

Kacamataku menampilkan peringatan stres. _Mohon tenang dan pikirkan dengan kepala dingin,_ katanya. Oh, wow, kacamataku sudah bagai temanku sendiri. Dia bisa mengetahui apa yang kurasakan, kupikir teknologi tak dapat secanggih ini. Akhirnya, aku mencoba merebah dan menghela nafas panjang.

 _Yuutsu berasal dari sini, dan negara ini bersebelahan dengan Northern Area. Kalau aku kait-kaitkan dengan Zwill, mama, dan Selphia… oh, semuanya jadi jelas sekarang. Kalau begitu, jauh di sana, ada Norad. Ada Venti, dan rakyatnya di Selphia._

 _Sialan, kalau gitu, aku bener-bener balik lagi ke dunia ini. Aku ga bisa terus ada di dunia nyataku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan ke sini lagi. Hanya saja, apa yang membuatkukembali ke sini? Aku perlu tahu secara pasti._

Kemudian aku menerima sebuah surel lagi. Pengirimnya sama, dari 'fm11.' Aku semakin bergidik ngeri, aku memberanikan membuka surel itu. Kali ini pengirimnya hanya memberikan surel tanpa isi, dengan judul, " _Memangnya cuma kamu?"_

Aku terus memerhatikan jalan dari mobil yang melaju perlahan, mencoba tidur dan mengalihkan pikiranku, tapi aku tak bisa.

 _Drifting… [13%]_

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap sang Supir sambil menarik tuas rem tangan.

"Terima kasih," kemudian, dengan canggung aku bertanya, "B-berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Bukankah ketika taksi mulai melaju, saldo anda sudah berkurang? Kargo taksi sudah dibayar."

"Oh, begitu.. terima kasih. Mohon maaf, saya hanya sedang stres."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lebih baik beristirahat ketika sudah sampai di sana."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak."

Kemudian, taksi itu meninggalkanku. Aku semakin bingung ketika sudah sampai di kota yang disebut "Buenos," kota ini juga tampak asing dan tak jauh beda dari kota sebelumnya. Hebat juga taksi bisa antar sampai ke luar kota.

Begitu sadar aku ada di tempat antah berantah dengan kurs moneter yang tidak kuketahui, aku semakin stres karena gak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untuk mencari aman, dengan pemikiranku yang katanya sih tidak secemerlang negeri ini, aku menghubungi Io. Masa bodo, gue yakin kalo ini dimensi yang sama dengan Norad, meski terlampau canggih. Sekali lagi gue mengingatkan, gue datang ke sini cuma bawa keyakinan.

Seperti dugaan kalian, telepon gue berhasil terhubung dengan Io! (readers: nyeh, kagak dipikirin juga) Dengan perasaan senang, aku menghela nafas lega. Kemudian buru-buru ngomong, "Io, bisa jemput aku ke sana, ga?"

"Ini siapa?"

"Oh, Racchi. Maaf, maaf." -,-

"Racchi?" Dari telepon, Io tampak bingung. Dia pasti kaget, tau-tau gue balik lagi ke Selphia. Aslinya engga sih, tapi masih satu dimensi laaah sama Selphia. "Kakak.. di Selphia?"

"Itu masalahnya! Aku lagi ga di Selphia!"

"Oh, Racchi di mana dong?"

"Di kota Buenos."

"Buenos?! Oke, Io langsung pesenin kamu tumpangan ke istana, jangan ke mana-mana!" Kemudian, Io menutup sambungannya.

Tampaknya aku belum pernah mendengar Io seheboh itu, apalagi di telepon. Jelas saja, jika biasanya aku ada di Selphia.. tapi justru malah ada di Buenos. Sebenernya, selama aku tinggal di Selphia, kemudian bolak-balik ke _Northern Area,_ aku bahkan belum pernah iseng ke Buenos. Entahlah, mungkin saat itu aku juga tak mengetahui kalau ada negeri ini di dekat _Northern Area._

Aku menganalisis segala yang terjadi padaku saat itu sambil menunggu instruksi berikutnya dari Io. Aku ditarik ke sini tanpa sadar hingga tau-tau aku berada di kota yang futuristik. Kota itu ternyata merupakan tempat tinggal Yuutsu, kemudian aku melarikan diri ke _Northern Area._ Kalau begitu, semestinya dunia ini ada Norad. Dan kalau begitu, sebetulnya aku kembali lagi ke Selphia. Entah mengapa, tapi instingku saat itu jelas-jelas ingin datang ke Selphia. Aku kembali lagi ke titik awal, rupanya. Tapi kali ini, bukan karena Zwill, tapi Yuutsu. Apa ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya atau ada masalah baru?

Lama berpikir, kemudian aku memerhatikan sekitar. Dekat tempat aku berdiri, ada sebuah toko baju dan perlengkapan busana lain-lain. Dasar ngaco, aku jadi kepikiran buat beli baju karena bosan dengan setelanku. Tapi, aku juga bosan menunggu di sini, akhirnya aku masuk ke toko itu. Tokonya bagus dan hangat, jika dibandingkan di luar. Aku melihat banyak sekali desain baju yang belum pernah kutemui, tampaknya mode di kota futuristik ini tak buruk juga, malah sangat kusuka. Yang terpenting, aku perlu tahu berapa harga baju yang dijual di sini. Dengan metode studi banding (ea, anaknya udah ilmiah banget ya), aku memperkirakan uang yang kupunya sekarang. Harga untuk satu potong baju kemeja formal mencapai.. 50 satuan mata uang? Otomatis, instingku berkata kalau barang di sini murah, atau pasti cuma depresi mata uang. Pandanganku mulai liar melihat sekitar, mencari barang bagus untuk dibeli.

Kemudian mataku tertuju pada sebuah sepatu boots berwarna cokelat muda. Sepatu yang sangat keren, dan melihat harganya membuatku tak bisa tidak membeli sepatu itu. Setelah membeli dan kukenakan sepatu itu, aku becermin dan setelannya pas juga. Atau entah aku yang sebenernya engga peduli sama penampilan, jadi kupikir ya keren-keren aja…

Kemudian aku ke luar toko dengan perasaan bahagia, ya, tampaknya sementara aku berada di toko baju itu aku melupakan fakta bahwa Io sedang mengejarku. Tak lama kemudian, seorang memanggil namaku dari dekat.

Aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Seorang gadis berambut merah _crimson_ pendek sebahudan mengenakan kacamata. Umurnya sih, dilihat dari tampangnya usianya gak jauh beda dariku. Ini pasti orang suruhan Io. Aku menjawab sapaannya itu, "Ya, aku Racchi. Ada perlu apa?"

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Keysi. Aku salah satu pekerja di menteri luar negeri _Northern Area_ di sini, kebetulan kantornya di Buenos _._ Jangan dianggap keren, aku hanya kebetulan bisa ada di sana. Nona Io menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu di sini ke istana."

"Salam kenal, terima kasih banyak ya, atas kerja samanya."

"Sama-sama, tuan."

 _Tuan?_ Oh, ya… aku bisa dibilang anak keluarga bangsawan. Pantas saja cara bicaranya agak beda. Kemudian, ia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam kendaraannya. Ada satu lagi orang di dalamnya, dia yang mengemudi. Di perjalanan, aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Keysi untuk kutanyakan sesuatu tentang negara yang ia tempati… namun, pasti bakal canggung.

Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba begini, ya?

"Anu.. tuan, ada pesan dari Nona Io.." Kata Keysi sambil menunjukkan sebuah layar proyeksi… tampaknya semua orang di negeri ini memilikinya.

Di layar proyeksi, aku dapat berinteraksi dengan lawan bicara secara _real time._ Muncul Io dan latar ruangan kerjanya sedetik kemudian, _mengapa aku baru tahu kalau Io mempunyai alat sebagus itu di sana?_

"Oke, tampaknya Racchi sudah ada di mobil. Kerja bagus, Keysi, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya. Aku akan berbicara dengan Racchi."

"Baik, nona. Silahkan." Katanya sambil mengalihkan proyeksinya padaku.

"Racchi, kamu sudah diberi tahu kalau ia adalah salah satu pekerja menteri luar negeri di sana, kan?"

"Ya.. aku mengerti. Kenapa aku baru tahu, ya?"

"Memang, selama Racchi tinggal di Selphia, Ibu memang membiarkanmu di situ begitu saja. Urusan dengan negara lain, biasanya ia lebih suka membahasnya denganku, kemudian aku mengabari Keysi, dia temanku soalnya."

"Negara lain, huh…"

"Aku bisa mengerti sih, urusan internasional memang jadi suatu yang baru bagi Racchi di sini. Kuharap kamu bisa jadi diplomat, hehe. Kita memang membutuhkan alur komunikasi yang lebih baik."

Diomongin gitu, aku diem aja. Dia ga tau gue ngapain di dunia nyata. Oke, biarlah, ini dunia yang berbeda dari dunia nyata. Aku iyakan saja.

"Kalau ada yang mau diceritakan, tunggu sampai istana saja. Teknologi ini hanya berlaku secara domestik. Ketika meninggalkan perbatasan, akan hilang sambungan. Sampai jumpa di istana, Racchi," ucap Io, kemudian sambungan terputus tanpa sempat aku berbicara apa-apa. Tak lama setelah itu, kacamataku menunjukkan proyeksi yang akan memutuskan sambungan dengan _server_ pusat. Oh, pasti kita sudah meninggalkan perbatasan. Tak lama lagi, pasti sudah sampai di _Northern Area._

Aku terus memerhatikan sekitar selama perjalanan, karena aku tahu berbicara dengan Keysi hanya akan membuat kita sama-sama canggung. Tidak ada yang menarik selama perjalanan, begitu tiba di _Northern Area_ pun begitu. Kawasan ini paling lama musim dinginnya, begitu aku sampai di sana salju sudah menutupi negeri ini. Padahal, kira-kira aku datang pada pertengahan menjelang akhir musim gugur. Aku jarang berkeliaran di sekitar _Northern Area,_ jadi saat aku datang kemari pun aku masih tampak asing.

Hingga pada suatu tempat, aku melihat sebuah bangunan. Itu adalah gedung sekolah, dan itu bukan sembarang sekolah. Aku menelusuri ingatanku, tapi justru aku berpikir kalau aku _pernah_ bersekolah di sini. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya, ya? Oh, mungkin, ingatanku tentang sekolah pasti ada pada Yuutsu. Apa lagi hubungannya sekolah ini dengan Yuutsu? Aku sempat terpikir, jauh sekali dari sini ke Aseton, kota tempat tinggal Yuutsu. Oke, mungkin ada beberapa kemungkinan seperti Yuutsu sekolah di sini, namun Ia tinggal di _sekitar_ sini. Bersama siapa? Ah, sudahlah, tak penting juga. Anyway, Fanfict ini sudah terlalu panjang tapi _main cast_ kita belum pada muncul. Mana RF 4-nya? Mana Lest, Frey, dan lainnya? Cailah, sabar dikit coba. Dikira buat cerita gini gampang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah tiba di gerbang istana. Sebelum turun, aku memastikan barang bawaanku aman dan tak tertinggal. Aku mengambil sepatu kanvas berwarna putih yang aku bawa dalam tas belanja. Kemudian, aku berpikir, _oh iya, gimana gue cairin duit dari rekening ya? Kalau udah di luar negeri kan gue ga bisa pake layanan maha canggih itu lagi._ Kemudian, aku mencoba fokus, aku tak perlu mempermasalahkan soal keuangan, karena sekarang aku sedang dikejar.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Keysi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," ucapku sekali lagi.

"Tak masalah, kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Kalau ada urusan lagi ke sana, silahkan hubungi kami di kota Buenos."

"Baik."

"Kami pamit dulu," katanya sambil kembali ke dalam mobil.

Entah mengapa, Keysi bukanlah orang yang sangat asing bagiku. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Io, atau Yuutsu.. atau dia adalah bagian dari masa laluku? Rambut merah, huh, aku sempat terpikiran Zero, dia pengguna Ruby soalnya.

Setelah Keysi bersama dengan mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan, aku memutuskan untuk bergegas ke dalam istana. Di dalam istana, aku pergi menuju ruanganku dan langsung menemui Io. Agak rusuh, maklum panik. Kemudian, aku menuju ruang Io biasa bekerja. Untungnya, Io ada di sana, tampaknya ia tak sedang mengantarkan surat ke tempat lain.

Begitu tenang sedikit, aku dapati kondisi _shock_ di mana lingkunganku berubah drastis. Aku dari dunia nyata, tiba-tiba aku ada di kota yang sangat futuristik. Kemudian, aku kembali ke istana, dengan desain kuno yang eksotis. Pandanganku sempat memudar, dan aku kehilangan fokus untuk sementara. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku..?

"Permisi, Io." Sapaku setelah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Terdengar decitan kecil di engsel pintu itu.

"Duh, mengagetkan saja. Selamat datang, silahkan duduk!" Sambutnya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk di seberangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di depannya. Kita saling berhadapan, dan aku tak hanya melihat Io, tapi juga tumpukan berkas-berkas kerjanya.

"Gimana, aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini, hebat bukan?" Ucapku ngaco.

"Uh.. gimana kabarmu, kak?" Tanya Io ketus. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Atau, karena ia tampak buru-buru, ya?

"Aku sehat, sih. Cuma.. bingung kenapa aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

"Iya, itu.. Io juga bingung," kemudian hening. Io mencoba menelusuri pikirannya, wajahnya mendongak ke atas, seolah ia akan mendapat wahyu.

"Sebelum aku ke sini, di dunia nyata aku dapat semacam surel dari Yuutsu. Dia menggunakan alamat surel yang berlaku di kota asalnya, Aseton. Lalu-"

"Hah, apa? Yuutsu berasal dari Aseton?" tiba-tiba Io terperanjat. Seolah mengetahui teman sepermainannya jadian dengan sahabat laki-lakinya.

"Uh, jadi gini. Aku baru sadarkan diri ketika aku bangun di sebuah kota bernama Aseton, kemudian kacamataku menampilkan segala info mengenai… kukira sih, segala ada. Aku mencoba mencari siapa pengirim surel itu dengan mencari database dari domain surel itu. Aku cari.. dan ketemu. Ternyata pengirimnya Yuutsu."

"Jadi, Yuutsu.. bisa dibilang, _menarikmu_ ke sini?"

"Itu cuma dugaan, tapi kalau dipikir memang sesuai fakta. Lalu, aku mencoba melihat data lengkap Miki dari kacamataku, yang bisa menampilkan apapun."

"Oh, iya, bingkai kacamata Racchi berubah. Cukup keren, tapi agak kemayu."

Disindir begitu, gue bilang aja, "Ya, rambut Racchi aja agak panjang begini."

"Engga, engga. Asli keren kok, pake kacamata _frameless_ dari bahan _stainless steel_ berbentuk bundar."

"Oh, gitu, keren ya? Makasih loh!"

"Oke, fokus lagi. Sampe di mana barusan?"

"Uhh, aku mencari data dirinya selengkap mungkin. Dan, ya, dia berasal dari kota itu."

"Kalau gitu, kesimpulannya, Yuutsu menarikmu ke tempat ia berasal," ucap Io sambil tetap mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Tangannya menyentuh dagu seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Tapi kenapa harus ke Aseton, bukan Selphia?"

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba balik lagi ke Selphia, gimana bayanganmu?"

"Oh, ya. Semua orang di sana pasti histeris. _Jauh_ lebih histeris dari pada kejadian waktu itu."

"Yah.. mereka pikir aku meninggal beneran. Tapi, aku sebenarnya tak menghiraukan mereka. Mereka percaya kalau aku bisa kembali kapanpun, ke Selphia."

"Hmmm, gitu rupanya," ucap Io sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi. "Untuk sementara, Racchi jangan dulu ke Selphia secara asal-asalan. Perlu mempersiapkan rencana. 'Rencana Kepulangan Racchi.'"

"Kok, kaya Racchi mau meninggal beneran?"

"Eh, iya. Kalau gitu jangan."

Hening yang mendalam. Gue sempet berpikir kalau Io sedang tidak baik untuk diajak ngobrol.

" _Anyway,_ Racchi, mengerti maksudku, kan? Jangan asal datang ke Selphia untuk sementara ini."

"Ya, terserah sih. Aku cuma sedang mencoba kabur dari Yuutsu."

"Kabur… kenapa? Racchi engga menceritakan soal itu."

"Surel itu seperti ancaman buatku. Jadi, begitu aku sadar kalau aku ada di kota kelahiran Yuutsu, aku langsung panik dan pergi dari kota itu. Aku mendapati kalau negara itu dekat dari sini, makanya aku balik ke sini."

"Ancaman gimana?" Tanya Io, sepertinya _mood-_ nya mulai membaik.

"Ya.. kaya surat waktu itu aja. Kamu bayangin aku lagi asik sendiri, tiba-tiba ada surel yang isinya ancaman. Aku langsung kaget, dong, dan sampe sekarang aku masih ketakutan!"

"Asik sendiri ngapain?"

"Itu gak penting," kemudian, hening canggung. Saat itu, gue baru mengerti maksud Io. _Kenapa gue ngomong gitu? Io pasti bakal curiga kalo gue lagi macem-macem._

"Kenapa gak coba diladenin aja, kali, Racch?"

"Firasatku gak baik, dia pasti datang ke padaku tanpa perdamaian."

Io membalikkan badannya, dan mencari-cari sesuatu di tumpukan berkas-berkas pekerjaanya. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah jurnal dan kembali menghadapku. Dia mengambil kacamata dari meja dalam jangkauan tangannya, lalu mengenakannnya.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kamu pakai kacamata juga."

"Baru-baru ini, tampaknya mataku sering kelelahan."

"Ya ampun, kamu ini gimana, sih…"

"Aku kesulitan menghadapi cahaya. Aku gak bisa menangani dokumen apapun kalau gak ada cahaya. Akhirnya, daya pandangku berkurang. Makanya, tengah malam aku selalu ke tempat gelap untuk memulihkan kekuatanku. Taunya, aku malah kurang tidur, kan…" jelasnya sambil tetap melhat ke jurnalnya.

"Yah, aku ngerti.." ucapku lirih. Lagipula, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Io tidak dapat mengembangkan kekuatannya jika terus bekerja dengan cahaya- maksudnya dengan melihat sesuatu dengan intensitas yang tinggi.

"Racchi sendiri.. sampai di sini udah mencoba memulihkan kekuatan?" ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Oh, ya.. belum.." ucapku sambil mencoba mengaktifkan _Gems of Spirit_.

"Jangan dulu, Yuutsu pasti mudah menemukanmu kalau Racchi pakai kekuatan itu sekarang."

"Loh, bener juga…"

"Ini, Racchi… setelah kamu meninggalkan Selphia, aku selalu kedatangan Yuutsu. Pertama, sejak aku mengirimkan surat ke rumahmu, dan yang kedua, tepat setelah kamu pergi dari Selphia," ucapnya membacakan jurnal miliknya.

"Kenapa, ya? Biasanya Yuutsu datang kalau ada kekacauan dimensi. Aku gak tau mau menilai Yuutsu gimana, tapi kesannya dia seperti ikut campur."

"Dia bagai polisi waktu, dia berhak ikut campur segala urusan jika dirasa mengancam dimensi waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Polisi waktu. Kalau tatanan waktu kacau, pasti mereka akan memaksakan untuk memperbaikinya."

"Hmmm… kalau gitu, tak aneh kalau Yuutsu jarang banget ke Selphia."

"Ya, tapi targetnya kini bukan Selphia. _Northern Area!_ Dia datang kemari, entah berbicara apa dengan ibu."

Aku terperanjat seketika, "Benar juga! Kalau begitu, pasti ada kekacauan di sini."

"Racchi.. menurutmu, Yuutsu itu seperti apa orangnya?" Kata Io mengalihkan pandangannya dari jurnal-jurnal tulisannya.

"Tau sendiri, kan.. dia orangnya berkepribadian ganda. Aku sering memanggilnya 'Yuutsu' kalau sedang baik-baik aja. Tapi, aku ganti panggilannya jadi 'Miki' kalau udah aneh. Dia itu mantan kriminal, aku gak tau sudah sejauh apa dia bertindak."

"Kriminal?"

"Ya, dan salah satu korbannya adalah _kakakmu_ juga, Zwill."

"Oh, begitu? Baru tahu. Kalau begitu, pasti ada data kriminal yang pernah ia lakukan dari kota asalnya."

"Aku gak berpikir sejauh itu, sih. Coba saja cari sendiri, tapi aku pikir Yuutsu adalah orang yang mainnya cerdik dan bersih."

"Oke.."

Setelah perbincangan itu, Io kembali menaruh jurnalnya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas baru. Tampaknya Io mencoba menyimpulkan apa yang telah kami bicarakan lalu menuliskannya. Sementara itu, aku mencoba rileks dari rasa tegang dan panik yang ada selama aku muncul ke dimensi ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar, sepertinya ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Io. "Permisi, Nona Io, ada tamu yang hendak bertemu anda-"

"Biar aku yang bukakan," tawarku sambil beranjak ke gagang pintu.

"Oke, terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Aku membuka pintu tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun, hingga akhirnya aku mendapati…

"Racchi?!"

"Astaga, Frey dan Lest?!"

"Ya ampun," kata Io. "Seharusnya kamu biarkan penerima tamu itu menyebutkan siapa tamunya, makanya jangan langsung asal buka pintu, Racchi!"

 _To be Continued_

 _Drifting… [27%]_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Nah, itu dia _main cast_ kita udah muncul di akhir _chapter!_ Tanpa banyak bacot kita langsung aja ya gengs. Ini dia, karakter kesayangan kita sudah tampil di layar!

Phase Two

 _Lest: "Kalau semisal aku bisa, pasti dikerjakan."_

"Eh, ada apa, sih?!" Ucap Frey.

"Ini, beneran kamu… Racchi?!" Kata Lest

"Saya permisi dulu.." Pamit sang penerima tamu.

"Silahkan masuk…" kata Io.

"Ngapain lo pada ke sini?!" ucapku.

Suasana tiba-tiba menegangkan. Io menyarankan agar aku tak kembali lagi ke Selphia, namun akhirnya malah kedatangan langsung pangeran dan putri dari Selphia. Kemudian, untuk apa mereka datang ke sini?!

"Ini beneran kamu, Racchi?" Tanya Lest tersedu, mungkin ia terharu (iyalah bego).

"Loh, luka di wajahmu masih berbekas," ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang terdapat bekas luka goresan. _Itu pasti bekas perkelahianku dulu, sebelum aku meninggalkan Selphia._

"Ini beneran kamu!" Kata Lest histeris kemudian memelukku. Aku spontan kaget, kemudian mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. _Aku rindu pada kalian, sebagaimana sebaliknya._ Aku juga hampir menangis gara-gara pangeran gaul itu kebanyakan tingkah. Frey, yang ngeliatin doang, sama-sama terharu.

"Hey, kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya Io yang sewot sesudah ia menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk tamunya.

"Ayo, masuk dulu, Lest. Frey," ucapku sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Tapi si bengal itu gak mau melepas pelukannya dan Frey masih _shock_. Mereka sama-sama gak percaya kalau aku bisa balik lagi ke dunia ini. "Ayo masuk!" Akhirnya, dengan sedikit dorongan, mereka pun masuk dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan Io.

"Jadi, huft… apa yang kalian perlukan dariku?" Tanya Io sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"K-kami.." ucap Lest. Tampaknya ia masih tegang.

"Frey, coba bantu pangeranmu itu," kataku.

Tak ada respon apapun. Mereka masih _shock_ dengan kehadiranku.

"Aduh, Racchi, boleh ke luar dulu sebentar? Mereka jadi gak fokus, nih," kata Io, tega mengusir kakaknya.

"Lah, kok gitu? Aku juga ingin bantu, dan ingin tahu tujuan mereka datang kemari."

"Oke, o-oke, aku akan menjelaskan ini secara gamblang.. tak perlu ada yang dirugikan.." ucap Lest, dia masih tegang seperti sebelumnya. "Hari ini, kami kedatangan serangan entah dari mana. Forte mendapat serangan itu dan sempat kami temukan tak sadarkan diri di dekat hutan."

"Uh, huh, masalah baru lagi, di Selphia," gumam Io, tampaknya ia sudah biasa menangani masalah ini.

"Kenapa kalian engga coba minta bantuan Venti dan malah langsung ke sini?" Tanyaku.

"Kami menduga kalau serangan itu berasal dari orang yang tak asing, khususnya kalian. Pasti Racchi juga mengetahui orang ini," kata Lest.

"Hah, siapa?!" Tanyaku makin penasaran. Jantungku mulai berdegup kencang.

"Siapa lagi.." jawab Io pelan. "Kita baru saja membahasnya."

"Fujiwara Miki, maksudmu?!"

"Iya, itu. Kan sudah kubilang, belakangan ini dia memang sering muncul di _Northern Area,_ " ucap Io tenang. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kali ini dia bisa muncul ke Selphia, ya? Dan lagi… menimbulkan teror…"

Aku terkesiap. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan urat merindingku. Masalahnya, ia tengah mencariku, lalu ia menyerang Selphia? Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan. Apa 'orang itu' menggunakan kekuatanku, lalu Yuutsu mencoba menyerangnya dengan maksud merebut kekuatan itu?

Sambil menulis laporannya, Io melanjutkan, "Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Forte sekarang?"

"Dia masih belum sadar. Aku gak tau kekuatan apa yang bisa membuat Forte gak sadar seperti itu, sepertinya kekuatan yang besar," jawab Lest.

"Anu.. Racchi, kalau mengetahui sesuatu tolong jelaskan, oke..?" Kata Frey, dia tampak masih canggung.

"Racchi, jelaskan saja apa yang kakak ketahui. Untuk sementara, aku akan mencegahmu dulu pergi ke Selphia. Jadi, tolong-"

"Apa, kenapa langsung main larang saja?! Aku harus melihat kondisi Selphia, dan mengawasi pergerakan Yuutsu, karena aku tak mau ia menyerang Selphia lagi!"

"Racchi, kamu sudah menjelaskan kondisinya, dan sekarang, aku pun tak mau Selphia mengalami teror menakutkan itu lagi. Aku memikirkan suatu jalan yang tak akan tercium target. Kita harus main aman, Racchi," jelas Io.

"Aku juga… kurang setuju kalau Racchi tak boleh pergi ke Selphia sementara ini.." ucap Lest. Asek, pangeran gaul ikut membela sobatnya!

"Iya, maksudku.. Kita masih kurang informasi dan kita memerlukan Racchi menjadi penengah permasalahan ini…" jawab Frey, kata-katanya tampak lemah. Tapi Racchi dukung! Hehehe.

"Penengah, huft…" Io mendengus pendek. Dia tampak tidak puas dengan pendapat Frey. "Racchi, coba jelaskan kondisinya."

"Uh.." maka dengan terpaksa, aku menceritakan kondisinya. Dari poin bagaimana aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia ini, dan apa yang aku libatkan di dunia ini. Sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan topik dari penyerangan Yuutsu ke Selphia.

"Bagaimana, menurut kalian?" Tanya Io selepas aku menceritakan kondisiku kali ini.

"Begitu, ya, jika Racchi ada di Selphia hanya akan menimbulkan bahaya. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.." ucap Frey.

"Tapi, kalau di sini, kamu juga pasti akan terancam, kan, Io.." kata Lest. Wajah Io berubah ketus, lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya. Hayo loh, Lest ngomongnya macem-macem neh.

"Aku…" kata Io pelan. Nada bicaranya menjadi aneh, dia terdengar sedih. "Meski begitu, aku hanya ingin mencoba melindungi Racchi. Karena beberapa bulan setelah kelahiranku, aku ditarik ke Abyss dan kembali ke dunia ini bersama Racchi. Ibuku koma saat itu… jadi.. aku cuma ingin melindungi keduanya."

Kami semua terkesima. Aku juga ikut merenung. Meski aku diangkat, Cecile Dolgatari tetaplah seorang ibu yang harus kuhormati dan kulindungi. Io juga berarti seorang adik.. angkat (?) yang perlu kurawat dan kudidik, karena aku tahu dia merasa kehilangan sosok ayah yang seharusnya mendidik dan ikut membahagiakannya. Maka karena itu, aku, selama ini Io jauh lebih menyayangiku dari siapapun. Aku termangu, dan hampir-hampir menangis juga.

"Baiklah, kalau itu perlu, aku akan tetap berada di sini," ucapku mengambil keputusan yang agak sulit. Di suatu sisi, aku ingin melindungi Selphia, tapi ternyata aku perlu melindungi keluargaku lebih dari itu. Baiklah, mungkin jalan terbaik bagi kami adalah untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah asal bicara, Racchi," kata Io. Aku menghampiri dan mendekapnya. Malah bikin dia makin sedih, dasar tolol.

"Kalau begitu, kami hanya perlu menyampaikan pada Venti untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, dan mengabari Racchi sudah kembali ke dunia ini, apa tidak masalah?"

"Ya, tak masalah. Jelaskan juga alasan Racchi bisa kembali ke dunia ini," kata Io.

"Hey, Lest, Frey.. aku perlu bicara dengan kalian…" Kataku.

"Ada apa, memangnya?" Tanya Lest.

"Sebutkan saja di sini, aku juga perlu mengetahuinya," kata Io.

"Uhh, sebetulnya…" ucapku ragu. "Sebelum aku meninggalkan Selphia, aku memberikan kekuatanku pada seseorang di sana…"

"Apa?!" Kata Io terperanjat. "Kalau begitu, ini bakal jadi beda, dong.."

"Dengar dulu.. Aku memang sudah mengetahui ancaman Miki sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku waktu itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kekuatanku ke pada seseorang di sana, dengan maksud agar aku bisa kembali atau orang itu bisa paling tidak menangkal Miki datang ke Selphia, tapi.."

"S-siapa yang kamu maksud?" Tanya Lest.

"…" Aku terdiam sangat lama. Kemudian, aku memberanikan membuka mulutku, "Forte.."

 _Drifting… [33%]_

"Forte..?" Kata Frey mengulangi ucapanku, bagai tak percaya.

"Dia kan korban penyerangan kala itu.." gumam Lest.

"Racchi, kalau gitu kamu bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan ini. Dengar, setelah kalian mengabari Venti dalam jangka waktu dua belas jam, Racchi akan datang ke Selphia. Racchi jangan ada di Selphia selama lebih dari sekali 24 jam," kata Io.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu kira aku akan lakukan di sana?" Tanyaku.

"Kamu perlu menginvestigasi, khususnya tempat kejadian perkara dan Forte itu sendiri. Selebihnya kamu yang lebih mengetahui harus gimana.."

"Racchi, anu, maaf. Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa harus Forte yang kau berikan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Frey tiba-tiba.

"Aku mempercayainya… sejujurnya aku kagum dengan sifatnya yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Aku gak kebayang siapapun selain Forte untuk diberi kekuatanku," jelasku.

"Kasih tau Dolce, loh," celetuk Io.

"Ga ada hubungannya, lagian."

"Racchi, kalau kami bisa, akan kami lakukan. Saat ini kita ikuti saja instruksi Io, lalu paling lambat setelah dua belas jam, kamu akan datang ke Selphia. Setelah itu, kamu perlu bertemu dengan Venti sebelum melakukan investigasi. Gimana?" Kata Lest.

"Aku tak masalah, sih, yang jadi masalah sekarang.. itu Yuutsu," ucapku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata Lest. "Kami akan pamit."

"Sama-sama, baiklah, akan kuantar," jawab Io.

"Racchi, setelah ini.." kata Lest, lalu aku menatapnya. "Kita, masih bisa melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan, ya?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja bisa!"

"Hidih, yakin betul," cibir Io.

"Jangan gitu dong, aku yakin semua bisa berjalan sesuai rencana," ucapku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Io mengantarkan Lest dan Frey ke luar istana. Hari sudah mulai gelap, mungkin ini masih sore di Norad. Seperti yang kita ketahui, _Northern Area_ memang paling juara soal musim dinginnya.

"Baik, kita pamit duluan. Racchi, sampai jumpa di Selphia, oke?" Kata Frey.

"Oke, tolong jaga doiku di sana."

"Nanti aku comblangin yang macem-macem sama dia, gak apa-apa kan?" Kata Lest iseng.

"Mukamu gak apa-apa."

"Hati-hati, lebih baik lewat jalur kereta bawah tanah. Kamu bisa naik dari stasiun dekat sini, pastikan yang ada tangga ke bawah tanah!" Kata Io.

"Baru tau ada kereta bawah tanah, tau gitu ke sini pake itu aja!" Kata Lest.

"Itu aku juga baru tahu," ucapku.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya!" Kata Io sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" Kata Lest dan Frey berbarengan. Jika dilihat dari adegan tersebut, duo pangeran-putri itu cocok juga. Kemudian, mereka membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mencari stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Rupanya ada berbagai akses transportasi yang aku tidak ketahui. Selama ini saja, aku tak tahu ada negara dekat _Northern Area_ yang bukan Norad. Akan ada banyak hal yang kupelajari kali ini, karena kini, masalah baru muncul dengan seluk beluk yang lebih rumit. Buenos, Keysi, kota kelahiran Yuutsu, negara futuristik itu, adalah hal yang baru di dunia ini. Rupanya, sementara aku berkutat dengan ingatanku, ada tempat yang aku tak ketahui dan pastinya menyembunyikan segala informasi. Bagaimana pun juga, aku masih perlu mencari ingatanku yang hilang itu, tapi, setelah itu… apa yang akan kulakukan, ya?

"Racchi, ke dalam yuk. Di sini dingin," ajak Io. Kala itu, aku menggunakan jaket _hoodie_ putihku, jadi aku sedikit merasa kehangatan. Aku memberikan jaketku padanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo, aku kedinginan, neh," ucapku tanpa ekspresi, kesannya mengolok Io.

"…" kemudian, Io berjalan menuju dalam istana tanpa menghiraukanku. Dasar, sikap macam apa itu? Aku pun menyusulnya ke dalam istana. 12 jam, paling lama besok sore, dan aku akan kembali ke Selphia.

 _Drifting… [39%]_

Keesokannya, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya sudah pagi, tapi langit masih agak gelap. Aku mengembalikan kesadaranku, kemudian aku mendengar ada ketukan pintu. Ada yang datang, kemudian aku membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sudah pagi, Racchi. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan," kata Io begitu aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Wajahnya tampak tidak segar, _nih anak jangan-jangan abis gadang._ "Ayo makan bareng."

"Oke, makasih.." ucapku lesu. Kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Kami pun beranjak ke ruang makan. Di sana, hanya ada aku dan Io. _By the way,_ ini kan ceritanya di istana, kenapa gak ada yang jadi pelayan atau koki? Biarlah, namanya juga Author ganjen. Hehe.

Aku mengambil roti yang baru dipanggang dan mengoleskan mentega, kemudian dimakan begitu saja. Kuulang sekitar tiga kali, kemudian aku mengambil cangkir untuk minum susu hangat. Io melakukan hal yang sama, sisi karnivoranya masih ada, syukurlah. Ia menambahkan daging kornet pada roti panggangnya, mengulanginya selama dua kali, kemudian minum kopi dengan cokelat. Setelah makan, Io masih tampak ngantuk, atau entah itu kebingungan. Mana gue tau, tanya aja dia.

"Kamu abis begadang?" Tanyaku, membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Engga, anu… semaleman cuma susah tidur.." jawabnya pelan.

"Kepikiran soal hari ini, ya?"

"Uhh huuuh…" Gumamnya. Mungkin maksudnya adalah, "Iya."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik aja."

Io terdiam, untuk sementara ia tampak sedang menilaiku dengan pandangannya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kamu sudah boleh ke Selphia sekarang."

"Seriusan, nih?"

"Iya, tadi malam mereka menghubungiku. Mereka menyarankan agar kamu sebisa mungkin ke Selphia sekarang."

"Tapi, kamu, gak bakal kenapa-napa..?"

"Bicara apa, kakak?" Tanya Io dengan wajah malas. "Aku juga perlu mengirim surat, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Justru karena itu, aku semakin khawatir."

"Kita akan naik kereta bawah tanah bersama, setelah itu aku akan meninggalkanmu ke Selphia, gak perlu ada yang aneh-aneh," Kata Io sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan siap dalam tiga puluh menit, sebaiknya kakak juga bersiap-siap."

Dalam pikiranku, _emangnya ada, ya, cewek yang siap-siap mau berangkat cuma makan waktu selama tiga puluh menit?_ Oke, mungkin sebelum Io membuatkan sarapan, ia telah bersiap-siap dahulu. Makanya, setelah membangunkanku dan sarapan, waktu untuk ia bersiap untuk pergi akan terpotong, alhasil ia hanya perlu memakan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap.

Dari pada kebanyakan mikir, aku pun ikut mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke Selphia. Hanya mandi, menggunakan wewangian, menyiapkan barang-barang yang dikira perlu: alat tulis, senjata, dan tas selempang untuk membawa itu semua. Kemudian, aku sadar kalau aku sebenarnya tak perlu membawa senjata, karena kekuatanku jauh lebih berguna dari pada itu. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk sementara. Jadilah, sebuah pistol mesin otomatis dengan pisau pendek berbilah dua kubawa di dalam tas. Senjata itu paling praktis untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan, itulah alasan aku membawanya.

Setelah siap, aku turun ke lobi dan menunggu Io di sana. Tak lama menunggu, Io sudah datang ke lobi. Setelannya masih seperti biasa: sebuah blus berwarna biru tua dan hitam, sepatu sol tinggi dan stoking gelap yang menutup kakinya. Rambutnya ia ikat ke belakang tanpa dibiarkan menggelayut begitu saja, membuat kesan anggun untuk anak ratu. Dia memerhatikanku dengan serius, kemudian bergegas untuk pergi.

"Sudah siap? Apa saja yang kamu bawa di dalam tas itu?" Tanya Io.

"Alat tulis dan senjata."

"Senjata?" Io terbelalak. "Senjata api atau tajam?"

"Dua-duanya," jawabku polos.

"Dasar maruk," keluh Io. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu di meja penerimaan tamu yang ada di lobi. Setelah itu, ia memberikan semacam slip ke padaku. "Bawa ini kalau mau bawa senjata api ke luar negeri, dengan begitu petugas imigrasi tak akan menyita senjatamu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau sistem seperti itu ada di dunia ini."

"Ya ampun, sudahlah, sekarang ayo berangkat!"

Kemudian, kami bergegas untuk pergi ke stasiun bawah tanah. Stasiun itu tak jauh letaknya dari istana, sesuai dengan perkataan Io ke pada Lest dan Frey kemarin. Di sana banyak masyarakat biasa yang hendak hilir mudik menafkahi keluarganya. Kereta yang menunggu penumpang pun terkesan seperti lokomotif kuno, tapi tidak jelek juga.

"Io, nanti aku harus naik kereta yang mana?" Tanyaku sesampainya di stasiun.

"Kereta dengan kode jurusan 002. Jangan khawatir, aku juga akan menaiki kereta itu."

"Oke," jawabku singkat. "Io, kamu memang biasa begini? Apa orang-orang di sekitarmu engga melihatmu sebagai orang yang mencolok?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah terbiasa," Jawabnya tanpa memandangku.

Aku mengerti perasaannya. Ia menyayangiku dan ibunya, dan kini ia tengah bertarung dengan dunia, sebuah dunia yang ia yakini sebagai dunia nyata. Dengan sikap seperti ini, membuatku iba dan aku akan berjanji untuk membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun suatu saat, dia pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu sendiri. Berpikir seperti ini, membuatku merasa seolah-olah seperti ayahnya yang akan mengantarnya ke universitas untuk pertama kali.

"Io.." ucapku, mencoba membuka mulut. "Setelah ini, kamu mau jalan-jalan denganku ke Selphia?"

Untuk sementara, aku kira Io tak menghiraukannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia menjawab, "Boleh."

Kereta dengan jurusan 002 datang, kami pun bergegas menempati tempat duduk di kereta tersebut. Penumpang kereta itu lumayan sepi, aku jadi bisa nyaman menikmati perjalanan. Io yang duduk di sebelahku, pandangannya kosong. Ia terus menunduk, sepertinya dia kepikiran sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Io?"

"Enggak, lupakanlah," ucapnya sambil mengintip isi tas selempangnya.

"Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak ada, semua aman."

Sepuluh menit penuh dengan keheningan, Io menginstruksikan sesuatu lagi padaku.

"Aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya. Racchi terus saja di kereta hingga sampai di stasiun terakhir. Setelah itu, seperti yang kukatakan, mengurus urusan imigrasi. Sebenarnya kita tak memerlukannya, jadi langsung saja. Tapi, karena Racchi bawa senjata api, tunjukkan slip barusan. Setelah itu, Racchi sudah ada di perbatasan Norad. Tinggal cari saja Selphia, kamu pasti sudah mengenal tempat itu," jelas Io.

"Oke, mengerti."

Tak lama kemudian, kita sudah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Io bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian, sambil memberikan sebuah amplop, ia berkata, "Pegang ini, buat jaga-jaga. Ongkos perjalananmu akan kubayar, jangan khawatir."

Aku terenyuh, seolah-olah di sini aku adalah adiknya Io. Tingkat kepercayaan diriku menurun. "O-oke, terima kasih banyak. Hati-hati di sana."

Io tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Racchi juga, hati-hati. Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu nanti," kemudian ia bergegas ke luar stasiun. Ketika ia tepat di tangga untuk ke luar dari bawah tanah, ia memandangku, lalu melambaikan tangan. _Dasar konyol, pasti gak kelihatan._ Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu tanpa sadar aku membalas lambaian tangannya. Yah, siapa tahu, itu adalah lambaian tangan terakhirnya.

 _Drifting… [40%]_

Kereta berhenti dan mematikan mesinnya. Artinya, aku telah sampai di stasiun terakhir. Aku bergegas ke luar dari stasiun, kemudian bertemu dengan urusan imigrasi. Aku menelusuri otakku, dan menemukan metode untuk ke Norad tanpa harus bertemu orang-orang ini. Dan betul, jawabannya adalah teleportasi. Semua orang di Norad punya kemampuan ini, dan kalau ada _runes,_ aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Setelah mencari titik hangat untuk melakukan teleportasi, aku melakukan teleportasi menuju Plaza di Selphia. Kemudian, aku mencoba menghindari pandangan orang-orang di sana selagi aku akan masuk ke dalam ruangan Venti.

"Selamat pagi, Venti," sapaku begitu sampai di ruangan itu.

"Halo, Racchi. Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan hingga repot-repot balik ke Selphia?" Tanya Venti. Dia pasti gak serius, nada bicaranya seolah-olah mengolok-olokku.

"Uh, anda jelas sudah mengetahuinya, kan.."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terpojok," katanya, aku pun sedikit lega. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Lest, tapi aku perlu kamu juga untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Supaya makin jelas, Racchi."

"Okee.." kemudian aku menjelaskan lagi apa yang terjadi, lengkap dengan kasusku dengan Forte. Males juga nyebut ulang permasalahannya, Author capek :(

"Begitu, rupanya kamu ke sini _bukan atas kemauanmu._ Dan kamu mengasumsikan kalau serangan yang terjadi baru-baru ini adalah perilaku Fujiwara Miki, begitu?"

"Ya, setidaknya itulah yang aku dan Io bahas dengan Lest dan Frey."

"Itu dugaan sementara Lest dan Frey.. mereka mengira serangan itu berasal dari Miki, jangan dulu termakan ucapan mereka," ucap Ventuswill dengan bijak, eaaa. "Lebih baik kamu periksa tempat kejadian penyerangan itu di dekat gerbang istana, dan coba uji apakah benar Miki adalah pelaku penyerangannya. Untuk sementara, biar aku yang urus tentang Forte."

"Oke, terima kasih arahannya, Venti," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Senyumlah dengan senang hati, Racchi. Untuk sementara, aku tak bisa membantumu dalam hal itu," ucapnya, seolah ia mengetahui isi hatiku. "Sekarang, kamu berusaha jadi Selphia Guardian lagi, ya, Racchi?"

"Uh, ya, hahaha. Entahlah, Venti, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kekacauan itu ke pada kondisi semula."

"Tidaklah semua kekacauan kembali lagi menjadi kondisi normal, kekacauan akan terus terjadi," katanya tenang. "Akan ada sesuatu yang kamu korbankan di sini. Usahakan itu adalah hal yang tidak merugikan kita semua."

"Aku ingat itu baik-baik," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Hey, Venti, apa kamu senang aku bisa kembali?"

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam, sudah jelas kami di sini senang dengan kehadiranmu."

"Hahaha, terima kasih banyak!"

Kemudian, aku melakukan teleportasi menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Aku menyelidiki sesuatu yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan pelaku penyerangan. Di tempat itu, ada sedikit bercak darah. Berarti, penyerang menggunakan senjata untuk menyerang manusia. Tapi, darah siapa? Forte atau sang pelaku kah? Kemungkinan itu tetap ada.

Di dekat bercak darah itu, ada serpihan besi yang tidak wajar. Kalau aku kaitkan dengan darah ini, maka ini adalah darah Forte. Dengan senjata tajam, pelaku melukai Forte _sekaligus_ helm atau zirah besi milik Forte, sehingga terdapat serpihan besi dekat darah di sini.

Yang kemudian kuperhatikan, apakah terdapat perlawanan dari Forte? Jika iya, seharusnya bisa terdengar suara pertarungan antar senjata. Forte ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di sini pada siang hari, maka seharusnya penyerangan dimulai sejak pagi hingga siang (didasari fakta bahwa semalam sebelum penyerangan Forte masih ada di rumahnya). Dan jika ada perlawanan, maka siapapun di dekat sini bisa menjadi saksi. Hal itu di luar kemampuanku, aku akan menanyakannya pada Venti nanti.

Kemudian, terlihat sesuatu yang lebih mencolok bagiku. Ini serpihan permata safir yang sesuai dengan warna kekuatanku. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari bercak darah dan besi. Kalau begitu, Forte sempat menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menghadang serangan pelaku. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menembus pertahanan itu? Aku tak pernah bertarung melawan Miki sebelumnya, jadi aku tak tahu persis bagaimana dia akan menyerang seseorang. Kemudian, setelah Forte lengah, sang pelaku menghabisi lawannya dengan sekali serangan. Dia pasti bukan orang biasa, orang yang terlatih dalam pertarungan dan bahkan sampai menghancurkan pertahananku dan sebuah helm besi.

Sampai saat ini, aku tak bisa menemukan petunjuk yang mengarah ke pada pelaku, aku hanya menemukan fakta bahwa Forte diserang oleh seorang petarung profesional di dekat pintu gerbang istana Selphia. Pencarian ini jelas semakin rumit, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bertanya langsung ke pada sang korban. Mudah-mudahan saja dia masih dapat sadar. Aku ikut merasa bertanggung jawab karena Forte diserang.

Dalam pencarianku berikutnya yang lebih meluas, aku menemukan sebuah kacamata. Kacamata itu tidak asing bagiku, karena itu adalah kacamataku.

"H-huh.. kenapa kacamataku ada di tempat seperti ini?"

Kacamata itu adalah kacamata yang biasa aku pakai di dunia ini. Tapi sejak kemarin, aku mengenakan kacamata baru yang sangat canggih. Pasti ada kaitannya dengan segala apa yang terjadi denganku waktu itu. Misalnya, kacamataku diganti tanpa kusadari oleh pelaku, dan pelaku membuang kacamataku di sini selepas menyerang Forte atau sebelumnya.

Untuk sementara, aku berpikir dengan segala yang baru kuketahui dari dunia ini. Melihat sebuah kacamataku diganti, aku teringat kalau Io kini menggunakan kacamata baca. Keysi yang kutemui di Buenos juga mengenakan kacamata. Memang tidak masuk akal untuk dikatakan hal ini berkaitan, tapi aku merasa aneh dengan kondisi tersebut saat ini.

 _Apakah ada kemungkinan penyerangan ini diatur dan didalangi oleh seseorang atau suatu kelompok?_ Hal itu jelas di luar pengetahuan, karena aku pun tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai pelaku. Kecuali…

Benar juga! Sebelum aku datang ke dunia ini, aku menyaksikan mata kiri tetanggaku berubah berwarna hijau terang. Betul, ini pasti kerjaan Fujiwara Miki. Hingga tau-tau aku berada di kota bernama Aseton, kacamataku diambil dan diganti olehnya dengan yang lebih canggih, entah apa maksudnya. Dan kemungkinan, setelah ia mengambil kacamataku, ia pergi menyerang Forte.

Kemudian, setelah berpikir ini-itu dengan metode pendekatan yang rumit, semuanya tampak semakin jelas dengan tragedi yang menimpaku pada hari kemarin. Aku sudah mengetahui betul, dan yakin, kalau aku…

"Halo, Racchi-kun!"

… terjebak dalam suatu perangkap yang paling mematikan di manapun: terperangkap oleh dimensi waktu itu sendiri.

 _To be Continued_

 _Drifting... [42%]_

Loh, ini kenapa Author ngepublish tapi masih dua chapter ya? Entahlah gengs, Author pinginnya sih ini jadi fanficts yang long term. So, stay tune ya readers!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Sebelum memulai lanjutan ficts ini, Author mau ada perayaan kecil-kecilan. Karena sampai chapter ini, Author udah mencapai 100.000 kata yang udah dipublish di fanfiction dan pada fanfict yang ke-18 ini! :3 Sudah lima tahun akun ini berjalan, Author sangat bersyukur karena dukungan kalian dan menghaturkan banyak-banyak terima kasih! (Lest: _FYI,_ mau ga ada yang baca sekalipun dia tetep nulis. Karena dia emang suka nulis-nulis ngaco dan jadilah fanfict kaya gini. Saat ini, mending kalian coba hargai si Author sarap ini, karena emang kasian aja *disiram minyak*) Oke, sekarang, lanjut!

 _Third Phase_

 _Io: "Kamulah cinta pertamaku."_

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap seseorang yang memanggilku barusan. Dugaanku benar, dia adalah Fujiwara Yuutsu. Atau Miki, ya? Entahlah, gak peduli juga. Mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Sewaktu aku melihatnya, pandanganku ke padanya tetap sama: senyuman indah yang licik, rambut pendek yang rapi, serta tatapan mata yang tajam. Kali ini, mata kirinya berwarna hijau terang. Artinya, dia sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, menjelajahi dunia waktu dan membuka portal menuju Selphia.

"M-miki..?" Jawabku pelan, agak ketakutan. Aku masih memasang wajah khawatir, seolah menghadap dengan seorang perampok bank yang tengah meminta ampun sementara pistol sudah menempel di kepalaku.

"Jangan sebut nama itu, itu hanya gelar masa laluku!" Katanya tanpa mengendurkan senyumannya. Dia masih tampak selalu ceria, _gue makin bingung sama kepribadian orang satu ini._

"Oke.. Yuutsu.." ucapku tobat. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kenapa, sih? Aku cuma menyapa, kamu takut sama aku?" Tanya Yuutsu blak-blakan.

 _Ngapain juga takut sama kamu, mending juga gue mikirin gimana cara melarikan diri terbaik dari seorang petarung overpower._

"Lah, emangnya kamu mau apa ke sini, pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan, gitu kan?"

"Hahaha, ucapanmu sama aja," Katanya sambil tertawa. _Makin bikin gue merinding_. "Kamu udah sadar ternyata. Semenjak aku menarikmu ke sini, kukira kamu masih linglung dan balik ke Selphia karena instingmu sendiri. Tapi, yah, itu tak masalah, karena rencanaku untuk membawamu ke Selphia tetap saja berhasil!"

Aku terdiam sebentar, dan berpikiran seandainya ucapan dia benar. Berarti, aku betul-betul ditarik ke sini oleh Yuutsu, dan dipancing sedemikian rupa untuk bisa ke Selphia. Meskipun aku tidak selinglung yang ia katakan, aku akan _tetap_ kembali ke Selphia. Dia memang tidak bermaksud untuk menemuiku di Aseton, kota kelahirannya. Kalau gitu, apa ada alasan penting ia menarikku ke sini? Ah, bukan, pertanyaan itu sudah jelas jawabannya. _Apa yang ia inginkan dariku di Selphia?_

"Kalo gitu, yang menyerang Forte kemarin siang… itu kamu?"

"Huh.. aku kira aku menyerang kamu, Racchi.." Jawabnya. "Tapi gak masalah karena aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang ini di Selphia, sesuai dengan rencana!"

"Aku memberinya kekuatanku," jelasku.

Raut wajah Yuutsu seketika berubah, tampangnya jadi jauh lebih serius. _Oh sh*t, Run!_ "Bukannya kita tidak dibolehkan memberi kekuatan kita secara asal, Racchi? Kamu sudah lupa apa yang dikatakan Reva?"

"Aku tidak memedulikannya, karena aku tahu seluk-beluk _Gems of Spirit_ yang sebenarnya," jawabku.

"Kalau gitu, kamu sudah _mengetahui segalanya,_ begitu ya?"

Aku jelas tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena sisa ingatanku ada pada Yuutsu. Saat ini, baru kepikiran kalau aku bisa saja merebut ingatan itu dariku, dan drama yang dibuat oleh Zwill berhenti sampai di sini. Tapi, ya, masalahnya, aku gak tau siapa yang bakal menang kalau bertarung.

"Tak perlu penjelasan, aku akan merebut barang itu darimu sekarang," Katanya, sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. _Gawat, udah mau asal gelut aja kita._

"Apa maksudmu-"

" _Diamond of impurity,_ ada padamu, kan? Aku akan mengambilnya," katanya memotong perkataanku.

"Jadi, selama ini kamu mengincarnya…" Ucapku pelan. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu," Jawab Yuutsu, sambil mengaktifkan kembali kekuatannya. "Karena kamu sendiri nggak tahu apa kekuatan itu sebenarnya."

Dia menatapku tajam, dan aku bersiap untuk pertarungan dadakan. _Aku sendiri nggak tahu apa kekuatan Reva sebenarnya, huh…_ Pasti dia sudah mengetahui apa yang ada pada kekuatan besar itu. Dia sedikit-banyak terlibat dengan Zwillinge, bisa jadi dia mengetahui apa yang aku gak tahu.

Pada saat genting seperti ini tiba-tiba terbesit dalam benakku untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan damai. Sejujurnya, _Diamond of Impurity_ merupakan salah satu kekuatan yang Zwillinge berikan padaku, namun kekuatan itu _baru jadi_ ketika Reva lahir di Abyss. Kekuatan itu sekarang ada padaku, dan aku tak terbayang apapun keuntungan darinya. Aku berpikir untuk membiarkan kekuatan ini untuk kuberikan begitu saja ke pada Yuutsu, tapi kekuatan ini cukup besar. Dan lagi, ini Yuutsu, aku bahkan tidak memercayai ia sepenuhnya. Tak ada alasan untuk memberinya kekuatan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Yuutsu melesat dengan cepat ke arahku. Pertarungan telah dimulai, dan kali ini Yuutsu membuka serangan! Author sampai-sampai tidak bisa menuliskan kecepatan ia menerjang, SAKING CEPATNYA! (Racchi's POV) Aku sempat kaget, dan kehilangan kesadaran sekejap. Namun, pertahananku adalah yang terbaik di dunia ini, aku tak akan bisa dikalahkan serusuh apapun serangan lawanku.

 _Oh, ya, tapi tetap saja. Kita semua ini berada pada dimensi waktu. Kurasa, sekuat apapun pertahananku pasti tak akan sanggup jika Yuutsu menggunakan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya._

Kalau gitu, ini soal hidup dan mati. Aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku dengan intensitas yang tinggi. Yuutsu yang menyadari ini juga ikut mengaktifkan kekuatannya. Pertarungan antara mata kanan berwarna merah muda terang, dengan mata kiri berwarna hijau terang, siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya?

"Sekuat apapun _Sapphire_ -mu tak sanggup membuatmu menyentuhku!"

"Aku yang membuat kemungkinan menjadi plus-minus, hal itu tak akan terjadi, kriminal kecil!"

Karena kekuatan masing-masing telah dipakai, kali ini aura pertarungan semakin menegangkan. Aku mengeluarkan pedang yang dibentuk melalui _Sapphire of Benevolence,_ dan Yuutsu menyiapkan _Dagger of Time Alter_. Pertarungan berlangsung seru dan tiap serangan berhasil diblok, hampir-hampir tidak ada yang terluka.

"Sebetulnya apa alasanmu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Reva? Kau sudah cukup hebat!" Ucapku seolah memancing emosinya keluar.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu.." Katanya.

"Huh?" Gumamku bingung. "Aku hampir tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan ini setelah Reva mati."

"Tidak, justru, sementara kamu ada di dunia nyata, kamu berhasil mengembangkan kekuatan Reva mencapai titik tertingginya. Makanya aku menarikmu ke sini, untuk merebutnya!"

"Haaah?" Kali ini, aku meledeknya. Iya, gue tahu ini kedengeran bego.

"Racchi, sewaktu di dunia, kamu berhasil melakukan ' _Alter_ ,' ya kan?"

Aku terkesiap. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tak pernah kepikiran kekuatan itu, tapi kenapa ia membawa-bawa hal tersebut?

 _Alter_ itu adalah teknik mengubah profil. Contohnya, jika awalnya aku adalah orang dengan pertahanan yang paling kuat dan aku sifatnya pendiam, ketika menggunakan alter, semua itu akan berubah. Kekuatan seranganku menjadi paling kuat, _sampai-sampai bisa merobek dimensi ruang,_ dan sifatku menjadi _maceuh._ Tidak hanya sifat dan kekuatan, penampilanku juga berubah. Memang teknik yang aneh dan sebetulnya kurang menguntungkan karena sifatnya situasional, _namun apa Yuutsu ingin menjadi orang baik dengan Alter ini?_ Eh, seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti ini, _apa kaitannya Alter dengan Diamond of Impurity?_

"Ya, uh.. Apa kaitannya dengan kekuatan Reva?"

"Aku bermaksud menggunakan Alter, untuk…" Yuutsu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, kemudian ia merelaksasikan seluruh anggota badannya.

Dari heningnya Yuutsu tersebut, aku mencoba menganalisis kemungkinan. Pertama-tama, aku menyimpulkan kalau Yuutsu menarikku ke Selphia untuk merebut _Diamond of Impurity_ milik Reva untuk mempelajari teknik _Alter._ Dia bermaksud merubah sifatnya, _tapi untuk apa?_ Ia masih belum memberitahukan alasannya.

Kemudian, Yuutsu membuka mulutnya, "Sudahlah, kamu tak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Kamu malah bikin aku makin penasaran."

"Keras kepala!" Lalu, pertarungan dimulai lagi. Kali ini, Yuutsu menggunakan kekuatannya hampir maksimal, seolah dia makin terbutakan dengan sekelilingnya dan fokus pada tujuannya. Ia berhasil membuatku kewalahan. Pertahananku hampir hancur, dan gerakan Yuutsu semakin tak terbaca. Jadi ini kekuatan yang menyerang Forte, duh kasihan sekali dia harus menghadapi Yuutsu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hingga akhirnya, ia betul-betul menghancurkan pertahananku dan menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Seolah pasrah, aku berpikir kapan ia mulai kewalahan lalu tobat menyerangku. Serangan itu berakhir dengan sebuah tendangan yang amat pedih, aku sampai terlempar cukup jauh. Kali ini, aku yang malah kewalahan.

Aku membuat keputusan yang sulit: akan kuaktifkan _Alter_ , tapi versi yang jauh lebih hebat.

"Yuutsu, sebaiknya kamu melihat ini sebelum merebut kekuatan Reva. Karena kali ini, aku akan menghentikanmu."

Dalam sekejap aku mengaktifkan versi _Alter_ yang terbilang cukup hebat, yaitu _Polymerization._ Aku sudah mengembangkan teknik _Alter_ sampai sejauh itu. Teknik ini mengubah profil tanpa menghilangkan sifat yang dimiliki. Ini artinya, pertahanan dan seranganku akan sama kuatnya. _Aku akan membuatnya kehilangan ruang, meskipun waktu adalah dimensi paling utama._

Yuutsu sangat tercengang melihat diriku yang berubah karena _Alter_ itu. Penampilanku tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja setelan busanaku agak berbeda. Aku menggunakan topi dan syal yang sangat panjang, seluruh pakaianku menjadi minim (maksudnya setelan santai), tapi gak beda-beda amat. Syal itulah yang menggantikan jaket bertudungku, _yang bisa kumanipulasi menjadi senjata._ Benar-benar kreatif.

"K-kenapa?" Gumam Yuutsu, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah.

Tanpa memedulikannya, kali ini aku fokus untuk menahan Yuutsu. Namun anehnya, Yuutsu tampak terasa tak berdaya. Kalau gitu, sebenarnya cukup tunjukkan saja diriku ketika memasuki _Alter,_ tak perlu reopt-repot menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuatnya bungkam. Tapi, hal ini jelas aneh sekali.

Hingga saat aku hendak melakukan serangan terakhir, tiba-tiba Yuutsu mengangkat tangannya ke arahku, dan menatap lekat-lekat tangan itu. "Racchie," katanya. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba aku kembali ke awal. _Alter_ -ku terlepas. Dari situlah, keadaan berbalik, dan Yuutsu yang justru berhasil melakukan serangan akhirnya ke padaku. Aku sempat menatap matanya, dan terangnya warna hijau itu sampai-sampai membekas di udara, menunjukkan saking cepatnya Yuutsu bergerak.

 _Kenapa bisa begini?_

Aku tersentak, dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku agak berubah. Kurasa Yuutsu memang sekuat ini, sampai-sampai aku saja kewalahan. Tapi, jelas ada yang berubah dariku.

"Racchi.." Ucap Yuutsu. "Ada satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui tentang teknik itu. Aku memang sangat lemah jika melawan seseorang dengan _Alter,_ apalagi kamu mengembangkannya. Tapi, _Alter_ 'membuka kunci' kekuatan Reva yang ada pada dirimu. Untuk melawan saudaramu sendiri, ini memang fatal."

"Jadi…"

"Terima kasih atas _Diamond of Impurity_ -nya," kata Yuutsu memotong perkataanku. Ia telah berhasil merebut kekuatanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, karena aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa maksud ia merebut kekuatan itu. Namun kali ini, ia tak membalas pertanyaanku. Kebanyakan bacot sih.

Justru kali ini ia malah menatapku tajam dan mendekatiku yang tengah terbaring karena kewalahan. Setelah itu, muncul aura mengerikan dari tubuhnya. Dia melepaskan senjatanya, seolah akan mengakhiri pertarunganku dengannya. _Mampus, gue bakal mati di sini._

Aku pasrah dengan ketidaktahuanku. Aku membiarkan kekuatan Reva direbut oleh Yuutsu begitu saja. Padahal, aku sadar bahwa ialah yang telah memaksaku datang ke sini, dan melukai Forte di Selphia. Kalau perlu, aku harus menghapusnya dari dunia ini. Ah, tidak. Itu memang tujuan utamaku di sini. Tapi, kini, bahkan _Alter_ yang telah berkembang saja tak sanggup mengalahkannya. Aku perlu mencari cara lain untuk merebut kembali ingatanku, tapi… GIMANA?!

Kaya di film-film, tiba-tiba datanglah suatu kekuatan yang menghalangi Yuutsu melakukan serangannya. Kekuatan itu berelemen kegelapan, _tapi kok pekat banget, ya._ Aku sempat mendengar Yuutsu mendecakkan lidahnya, kemudian ia kabur begitu saja. Benar-benar cara yang nggak sopan.

Setelah pulih, aku melihat seorang gadis yang menutupi matanya menghadap ke arahku. "Io.." Ucapku pelan. Ya, orang itu adalah Io. Kenapa dia tampak menderita?

Aku mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukanku (eaaa *plak*) dan menghampiri Io dengan sempoyongan. Aku langsung merasakan ada yang aneh jika sebelum _Diamond of Impurity_ direbut Yuutsu. "Kenapa kamu ke sini? Apa yang…"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku mau melindungi Racchi.." Jawabnya :(

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dengar ucapan Io seperti tadi. "Matamu kenapa?"

"Nggak, gak kenapa-napa."

" _Piraku_ ," kataku menggunakan bahasa Sunda. Habis, gak ada kata yang lebih enak untuk membalas perkataannya Io, sih. "Kamu buka segel, pasti. Emang tadi itu kekuatan apa?"

Io terdiam sebentar, sambil terus menutupi matanya. " _Avatar.._ "

"Oh, kamu manggil dewa," ucapku santai, kemudian, kalian bisa tebak gimana reaksiku selanjutnya. "HAH?! Terus, kamu ngorbanin apaan?!"

"Penglihatanku bakal terganggu, tapi tenang aja. Cuma tiga jam.." Katanya.

Aku gak tau mau reaksi seperti apa. Kalau di sini, manggil dewa udah kaya pemujaan, harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan. Kekurangannya itu, tapi kelebihannya… udahlah gak perlu diragukan, namanya juga dewa.

" _Avatar_ -ku tipe _vantablack._ Jadi aku bakal kehilangan kegelapan selama tiga jam dari mataku. Meski aku tutupi mataku seperti ini, tetap saja pandanganku masih silau." Lanjut Io.

Aku terkulai lemas mendengarnya. _Itu berarti, kekuatan gue juga diserap avatar-nya Io! Elemen utama gue kan cahaya! YA BERARTI GUE JUGA KENA PENGARUHNYA KARENA AVATAR IO MUNCUL DEPAN MUKA GUE SAMA YUUTSU!_ (Lest: Tenang, tenang! Jangan rusuh!) Tapi paling enggak, aku jadi tahu salah satu kelemahan Yuutsu, tapi gak enak juga kalo harus ngorbanin sesuatu sampe kaya gini.

Taunya, bener aja, aku langsung ngerasa pusing dan mual. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Aku mencoba menahannya sampai menunduk-nunduk, tapi akhirnya aku terperosok ke tanah. Aku jatuh, dan udah gak kuat bergerak sama sekali.

"Racchi, kenapa?" Kata Io. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum _Avatarku_ meledak!"

 _Mampus lah kita._

Semenit kemudian, setelah Io susah payah berusaha melarikan diri denganku, terdengar ledakan yang suaranya cukup untuk membuat kerusuhan satu kota.

 _Drifting… [51%]_

Sewaktu aku sadar, tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di rumah sakit, pondok Jones. *dilempar betadine* Aku melihat sekelilingku, di kasur sebelah ada Io, dan sebelah lagi kasur kosong. Tak jauh dari pandanganku, terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal berwarna merah muda, menggunakan topi hitam yang familiar, tengah duduk termangu dengan bingung.

"Hmmm…" Aku mulai terengah begitu aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas (sadar -_-).

Begitu aku merintih seperti itu, gadis yang barusan duduk tak jauh dari kasurku bangkit mendekatiku.

"Racchi, gimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya membuka percakapan.

"Uhh.." Sewaktu sadar, aku masih merasa sedikit pusing. Seolah aku telah pingsan, tapi memang itu yang terjadi. "Aku, mendingan…"

"…" Dia terdiam cukup lama. Pada saat itu, entah kenapa rasanya, seperti _déjà vu._ "Kamu, ingat aku?"

Perlu ada jeda yang terbilang cukup lama untuk membalas percakapan. Tapi konyolnya, aku malah bilang, "Hah?"

"Kamu ga inget siapa aku?" (Dylas: JADI SINETROOON!)

"Ohh, Doolly. Atau Lychee ya? Aku lupa sering manggil kamu siapa. Dolce, Dolly, atau Lychee?" Jawabku meracau. Ya, dalam tulisan Author sendiri, Author baru tau kalau Racchi panggil Dolce dengan sebutan 'Lychee.'

"Oh, masih ingat rupanya," Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa emangnya, kangen?"

"Bodo ah," katanya, kali ini mengendurkan senyumannya. Tatapan yang menghina.

"Loh, kamu kok gak kaget?"

"Kita udah tau ceritanya, dari Lest sama Venti."

"Yaaah.." Keluhku. "Tapi seneng aku bisa ke sini lagi?"

Dolce sempat tertawa kecil, dia jelas bahagia bisa bertemu lagi sama badut yang cinta setengah mati sama dia. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, kejadian waktu itu jelas gak lucu kalau tiba-tiba aku ada di sini lagi. Dia bilang, dia denger berita kalau aku balik lagi dari Lest dan Venti. Itu artinya, satu kota gak bakal mikir aneh-aneh. Jadi, beban moralku sedikit berkurang.

"Jadi.. gimana Selphia selama aku ga di sini?" Tanyaku, sedikit basa-basi.

"Aman-aman saja, sampai kemarin.."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, pura-pura tak tahu.

"Forte diserang, pelakunya gak tahu siapa."

"Hah, terus, gimana kondisinya?"

"Pagi ini, ia sudah pulih. Terdapat luka di kepalanya, jadi kita sarankan supaya ia jangan dulu beraktivitas yang terlalu berat." Jelas Dolce. "Lalu, sore ini, tiba-tiba saja Volkanon menemukan kalian di dekat istana. Dia membawa kalian berdua ke sini."

Untuk seketika, aku terperanjat karena sadar kalau Io juga masih belum siuman. Aku melihatnya terbaring dengan damai di atas ranjang klinik di Selphia. Aku jadi kebingungan, sebenarnya kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang ke Selphia? Setelah ia menyerang Yuutsu, tiba-tiba saja kami tidak sadarkan diri dan dirawat di klinik ini. Padahal, sebelumnya ia bilang akan mengantarkan surat ke tempat-tempat lain, apa ia sadar kalau aku sudah terperangkap Yuutsu sejak awal?

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Io.." Ucapku dengan pandangan nanar.

"Entahlah, seharusnya ia sudah bisa sadar sekarang ini," Balas Dolce. "Ada yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Yah.. bisa dibilang kaya gitu."

Kami menunggu Io untuk siuman, sementara itu Dolce membuatkanku minuman hangat dan menawarkanku beberapa cemilan. Aku menerimanya dan memakan apa yang kelihatannya bisa dimakan, lalu meneguk teh hangat dengan lemon. Setelah itu, perasaanku membaik dan kondisiku menjadi lebih segar. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya,"

"Kamu gak perlu kaku begitu," jawab Dolce sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. iya, hehehe. Aku memang selalu biasa begini."

Tak lama kemudian, apa yang dikatakan Dolce terjadi. Io menggerakkan kepalanya sambil merengek, kemudian membuka matanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Pandangannya kosong, dan wajahnya lesu.

"Di mana aku…" gumam Io.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dolce. "Kita di klinik Selphia, Volkanon yang membawamu kemari."

Perlu waktu bagi Io untuk mencerna perkataan Dolce. Kemudian setelah melihatku, seolah-olah ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Ah, Racchi. Oh, ya.. aku ingat semuanya. _Anyway,_ terima kasih telah merawatku, Dolce," katanya sambil berusaha bangkit, namun ia tampak tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dan Dolce bersamaan.

"Leherku, sakit.." Jawabnya sambil berusaha kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

 _Pasti karena efek ledakan itu,_ pikirku. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi kita berdua, karena aku sendiri malah kewalahan karena _Avatar_ milik Io. Rasanya, pantas saja Io tidak pernah menggunakannya karena ia belum pernah dihadapi dengan kondisi pertarungan beregu, ia membutuhkan temannya untuk melindunginya selama pandangannya menjadi silau. Tapi, kalau digunakannya di dekatku, itu juga salah besar. Kenapa Io bisa bertindak seperti itu? Aneh kalau ia melakukan tanpa pemikiran yang matang, tapi ia juga pemikir yang cepat. Mustahil ia datang ke Selphia tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Io, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." Kataku. "Kamu sadar kalau aku dijebak?"

"Yah.. aku menyadari setelah tahu jelas kronologi Racchi kembali lagi ke sini. Awalnya aku mengabaikan hal tersebut, alhasil aku membiarkanmu pergi."

"Jahat lah, harusnya kamu kasih tahu saja aku.."

"Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana pun juga kamu _pasti_ akan datang ke Selphia…" Lanjut Io. "Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengulur banyak waktu. Sudahlah, lagipula sekarang kita impas."

"Lah, iya, bagaimana penglihatanmu?"

"Sudah membaik."

"Ada apa dengan penglihatannya?" Tanya Dolce.

"Dia menggunakan kekuatannya dengan mengorbankan pandangannya untuk melindungiku.."

Dolce terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Oh, ya, katanya ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya."

"..?" Io kebingungan.

"Ah.. itu, Io.." Kataku. "Kenapa kamu ke Selphia?"

"Kamu ini gimana, aku kan sadar kalau Racchi dijebak Yuutsu, makanya aku mencarimu!" Kata Io, _dia baru saja ngambek._ Dan lagi, baru kali ini ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kamu.'

"Racchi.." Kata Dolce, pandangannya agak kesal. "Coba pahami perasaan Io sekarang. Dia baru saja siuman, aku tidak ingin ada hal-hal buruk menimpa kalian lagi."

Kala itu, aku tersadarkan. _Iya sori, gue emang agak telmi kalo berurusan ama cewek._ "Kamu berusaha melindungi aku, kan.."

Io tak menjawab, wajahnya masih dongkol. Dolce mengatakan pada Io, "Tidak apa-apa, Racchi memang rada-rada kalau soal beginian." _Ya, dia ngomong gitu kan karena udah sering juga berurusan ama gua._

"Racchi, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau kakak kehilangan ingatan atau apalah," Kata Io, tiba-tiba membuat suasana sedikit menegangkan. "Sampai sekarang, keselamatanmu adalah prioritas utama bagiku, jika dibandingkan pekerjaanku dengan ibu. Kamu tahu kenapa?"

"Aku yang merawatmu di dunia, untuk pertama kali?" Jawabku agak tegang. _Duh, Io beneran ngambek nih, dia makin sering manggil 'kamu' ke kakaknya._ Tapi di sisi lain, perasaanku diselimuti rasa bersalah dan sedih.

"Ayolah, kamu udah tau jawaban itu sebelumnya!" Kata Io makin kesal. Aku semakin bingung, dan Dolce masih berusaha mendengarkan Io. "Racchi mengenalkanku pada Selphia untuk pertama kalinya, dan pada saat itu aku merasa _bahagia._ Racchi yang mengenalkanku pada kebahagiaan itu, bukan ibu. Sewaktu Racchi tiba-tiba menghilang, aku terus mencari cara untuk membuatmu kembali, dan aku selalu ada untukmu bukan karena semata-mata urusan pekerjaanku, itu karena aku _sayang dengan kakakku!_ "

Aku terisak ketika ia menghabiskan kalimatnya, tapi sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, ia masih terus ngomel. "Awalnya aku memaklumimu karena ingatanmu yang hilang, namun sekarang, aku membicarakannya tanpa sensor supaya Racchi sadar. _Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku,_ Racchi!"

Io menangis begitu menghabiskan perkataannya, dan aku semakin tak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku berlutut dan menangis di dekatnya. Dolce, yang hanya melihat, tampak terharu terhadap pasangan adik-kakak ini. Yah, Author juga sedih nulisnya (Frey: *sambil ngusap air mata* Nggak ada yang nanya pendapat Author!).

"Racchi," Kata Dolce. "Ketika kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kira-kira beginilah yang akan kau lakukan kalau mengetahui ada perasaan kecewa pada kita selama kita menjadi teman. Aku mengerti _cinta_ yang kamu maksud itu, dan sekarang, coba berempatilah pada adikmu."

Aku gak bisa menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Dolce barusan, tapi aku mengerti. Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisanku yang tak kunjung reda.

"Io, terima kasih banyak, kamu sudah menyampaikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku sendiri cukup senang, aku bisa merasakan suasana keluarga yang sehangat ini." Kata Dolce berusaha menghibur Io.

Io berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, kemudian berkata, "Uh, ya.. aku bicara begini supaya Racchi bisa menghargai perasaanku yang sebenarnya kupendam lama. Aku gak bisa mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Aku juga senang membicarakannya dengan Dolce."

Dolce tersenyum dengan penuh haru mendengar ucapan Io. Aku membuka wajahku yang kututup dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian memegang dengan lembut tangan Io. "Maafkan aku. Selama ini.."

Io tersenyum dan berkata, "Bodoh, gak ada yang memintamu untuk minta maaf." Sambil terus tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangan dariku. _Wajah yang sangat penuh kedamaian._ "Sebenarnya, aku tak perlu bicara sampai segininya. Tapi, aku juga ingin memicu ingatanmu dan menyadarkanmu kalau memang Racchi lupa. Aku senang kalau Racchi bisa sampai mengerti."

Ketika ia berkata seperti itu, terasa suatu perasaan janggal. Perasaan itu sangat nyaman, namun aku terus menelusuri otakku, seperti apakah ingatan yang hilang mengenai kebahagiaan itu? Seolah aku mendapat ilham dan ingatanku kembali, tapi tetap saja, ingatanku tak akan kembali begitu saja.

"Aku mengalami krisis yang amat gawat, tapi sekarang aku sangat lega." Kata Io tanpa mengendurkan senyumannya. "Setelah ini, permasalahanmu dengan Yuutsu pasti akan segera berakhir. Percayalah padaku, karena untuk ke depannya, aku juga memercayaimu. Kamu bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu."

Tanpa melepaskan tangan Io, aku menempelkan tangannya ke peningku. Rasanya, itulah benda terhangat saat itu. _Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?_ Perasaanku jadi semakin kacau. Aku jadi tidak terpikiran apapun untuk ke depannya. Aku sangat terpaku pada momen ini, dan entah kenapa, rasanya baru kali ini.

Tiba-tiba Dolce tersentak, "Io?!"

Aku melihat ke depan dan mendapati wajah Io yang tidak sadarkan diri. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya mengendur. _Tidak, jangan sekarang._ "Io, kenapa? Bangun, tolong sadar!"

"Tenang Racchi, jantungnya masih berdetak. Biarkanlah, mungkin ia kelelahan. Aku akan merawatnya untukmu, tidak masalah, kan, Racchi?"

"Aku juga ingin ikut merawatnya…"

"Dia memercayakanmu untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu. Aku yang akan merawatnya."

Aku diam sebentar, dan tanpa pikir panjang lebar, aku mengizinkannya. Io sudah cukup membantu dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Aku terus berpikir seperti itu. Kali ini, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku janji, Io!

"Baiklah, jika ada sesuatu, tolong kabari aku, ya."

"Terima kasih, Racchi." Kata Dolce.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke luar menuju rumahku di Selphia (tanpa kepikiran apakah rumah itu masih kosong atau tidak). Hari sudah malam, dan tanpa sadar, pada saat aku berjalan menuju rumahku setelah keluar klinik, langkahku menjadi pendek. Aku terus berpikiran dan merasakan sesuatu yang agak ganjal, hingga akhirnya, langkah itu terhenti.

 _To be Continued_

 _Drifting… [62%]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fourth Phase_

 _Kiel_ _:_ _"Namanya juga cinta ..."_

"Racchi? Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat Frey, tampaknya ia baru saja ke luar dari pemandian air panas. Dia juga diikuti Amber dari belakang.

"Malam, Frey.." Ucapku agak lesu, karena kejadian sore tadi.

"Malam juga… loh, kamu kenapa, sih?" Tanya Frey.

"Ngga, cuma sedikit capek."

"Oh! Iya, kamu gak apa-apa, kan? Sudah mendingan?" Kata Frey seolah ia baru sadar kalau aku baru saja siuman.

"Sudah, kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku abis pingsan?"

"Volkanon, dia yang membawamu ke klinik. Gitu katanya!"

"Oh.. ya, Dolce juga ngomong gitu."

"Aduh, cie, tadi baru ketemu Dolce lagi ya?" Goda Frey, tapi untuk saat ini aku sudah terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya aku hanya memberikan tawa kecil untuk membalasnya. " _Btw,_ kamu gak kongkow bareng cowok-cowok di rumah Kiel? Katanya pada mau nginep, gitu."

"Hmmm, kalau aku dateng ke sana gak kenapa-napa gitu?"

"Ya gak apa-apa lah! Kamu kan cowok!"

"Maksudku-ah, sudahlah. Aku akan coba datangi Kiel."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, Racchi! Sampai jumpa!" Kata Frey, lalu kubalas salamnya. Aneh, sepertinya orang-orang jadi tidak begitu kaku karena aku kembali, seperti saat waktu itu. Tak masalah, aku lebih suka seperti ini.

Kemudian, karena aku juga merasa perlu nangkring dengan teman-temanku, maka kuputuskan untuk datang ke rumah Kiel… Semoga saja mereka lagi gak ngaco. Siapa tau kali ini gue dikasih _surprise_ yang lebih wow (Dylas: Kegeerannya masih sama aja kaya dulu!).

"Permisi," Sapaku di depan rumah Kiel. _Bentar dulu, kenapa mereka malah ngumpul di rumah Kiel padahal Forte abis terluka?_ Hal itu baru aku sadari begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah Kiel.

"Ya, selamat malam," Jawab seseorang sambil membuka pintu. Benar saja dugaanku, yang membukakan pintu itu adalah Forte.

"Eh, Forte. Maaf ganggu malam-malam gini. Aku kira Kiel ada di rumah."

"Racchi?! Oh, ya, mereka jadinya ke Dylas. Susul saja mereka.." Kata Forte sambil meraba kepalanya.

"Bentar, Forte. Anu.. mau ada sesuatu yang kubicarakan."

"Perihal serangan itu, ya?"

"Ya.. aku kepingin tau detilnya."

Forte duduk di halaman rumahnya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk juga. "Sori nih, gak keberatan, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Gak apa-apa, lagian aku udah hampir pulih." Jawab Forte. "Waktu itu, aku emang lagi di luar istana. Biasalah, _mobile._ Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura seseorang, kemudian ia menyerangku! Tapi, berkat kekuatanmu itu, aku bisa menahan serangannya. _Padahal, aku tidak bermaksud menggunakannya sama sekali,_ "

"Singkatnya, abis itu kamu dikalahkan olehnya?"

"Iya, cukup menyebalkan juga. Habis, gerakannya gak keliatan!" Keluhnya. _Agak beda dengan sifat Forte yang asli. Apa gara-gara diserang kepalanya dia jadi berubah gini?_ *dihajar Excalibur*

"Oke, sepertinya gak ada petunjuk tambahan…" Gumamku, sambil mencoba merelaksasikan badanku.

" _Anyway,_ Racchi, apa kamu gak mau kekuatan itu kembali? Kukira kamu bakal minta balik kekuatan itu."

"Sejujurnya gak masalah, kan aku udah ngerti seluk beluk kekuatan itu," Jawabku. "Penyerang itu masih ada, bahkan bisa mengalahkanku. Mungkin, seharusnya kita tarung bareng aja, siapa tahu menang."

"Kamu juga kalah?" Kata Forte jumawa.

"Iya, edun," Kataku. "Dia itu pengendali waktu, mana bisa menang kalau dipikir-pikir."

"Hmmm, mungkin kita lebih baik berkonsultasi pada petarung pro. Tapi, untuk sekarang, intinya kekuatan ini gak akan kamu ambil? Gak masalah, tuh?"

"Hey, kalo kamu mau tahu, sebenernya aku cuma kasih 'segel' biar kamu bisa pake kekuatanku dengan bebas. Itu keuntungan yang sangat besar dari _Sapphire of Benevolence,_ sesuai namanya."

"Asik, dong? Kalo gitu, kenapa kamu gak ngasih segel itu ke banyak orang aja?"

"Kalo sanggup sama sempet.. Waktu itu aku sempetnya kasih ke kamu doang, dan sekarang aku udah gak sanggup lagi karena aku udah gak punya _Diamond of Impurity_. Kalo asal kasih, mereka kena kutukan."

"Oh, gitu.. Baiklah, karena kamu percaya aku, aku gak bakal iseng pake kekuatan ini."

"Ya emang gitu kan perjanjiannya."

"Oke, deh… gak ada yang mau dibahas lagi, kan, nih?"

"Iya, gak ada. Aku juga mau ke Dylas nyusul temen-temen. Kamu istirahat aja, aku pamit duluan!" Pamitku sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Makasih, hati-hati!"

"Jangan takut di rumah sendirian, ya!"

"Jangan nakut-nakutin, Racchi!"

"Ntar ada han-"

"RACCHI! SUDAH SANA PERGI!"

"Iya, kok, soalnya aku juga takut sama hantu!" Balasku sambil lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tempat makan milik Porco.

"Hah,hah, selamat malam!" Sapaku begitu sampai sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Malam, eh, Racchi toh!" Kata Porco. "Gimana kabarnya, nak Racchi?"

"Baik, pak- eh, Porco."

"Pada main ke Dylas, ya? Mereka udah pada di kamar, naik aja!"

"Oh, oke, terima kasih! Aku permisi, ya."

"Hohoho."

Aku langsung beranjak ke atas untuk menemui teman-temanku. Begitu datang, mereka heboh menyambutku.

"Weeeh, liat siapa yang datang!" Kata Lest, _si pangeran gaul._

"Racchi! Apa kabar, bro?" Sapa Leon, _si binaragawan._

"Baik, baik, kalian gimana-gimana?" Jawabku, _si ganteng anak NA._ *dilempar tisu*

"Baik gimana? Katanya abis pingsan gara-gara kalah tarung, ya?" Tanya Kiel, _si kutu buku tolol._

"Yah, payah lu!" Maki Dylas, _si kuda liar_. *disepak*

"Dia sampe dateng ke sini biasanya karena dia lagi baik-baik aja, kan?" Kata Arthur, _si pangeran yang tertukar._

"Dia abis modus lah sama si Dolce, aku liat mereka di klinik lagi ngobrol!" Kata Doug, _sang master iseng._

"Biasalah namanya juga bucin, hahaha!" Kata Vishnal, _si butler copo._ *dilempar failed dish* Sampe saat ini, bahkan mereka tidak membiarkanku membalas omongan mereka satu-satu. Begitu duduk udah diomongin sedemikian rupa, memang teman-teman ngaco.

"Weh, tenang dulu, guys. Ngopi dulu lah, Racch," Kata Lest sambil menawarkan segelas kopi. _Sejak kapan ada kopi di Selphia._ Awalnya gue mikir ini berasal dari- eh, lupakanlah. Takutnya jadi ga sopan. Hehe.

"Siap, makasih," Ucapku sambil meraih segelas kopi itu, gak peduli dari bahan apa. Wanginya enak, soalnya. Begitu aku menyicipi kopi itu, benar saja, rasanya enak. Badanku langsung segar seketika.

"Enak, gak? Aku yang buat tuh," Kata Dylas, kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia jadi narsistik gini ya?

"Enak, kok. Ada lagi gak?"

"Yeeee rakus," Caci Doug. "Lagian gitu doang gue juga bisa, kali."

"Oh, gitu? Kalo gitu buatin dong, aku juga pengen ngopi lagi," Kata Kiel, seolah ia menanggapinya serius.

"Yah, paling juga kopinya dua sendok airnya seteko," Celetuk Dylas.

"Emangnya Vishnal!" Kata Doug memulai pertengkaran, sambil bawa-bawa orang lain pula.

"Kenapa jadi gue?!" Sahut Vishnal heboh, nih anak siapa yang ngajarin bahasa gaul?

Begitulah, selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit kumpulan lelaki lajang ini saling bergurau sampai bahkan hampir mengubah acara nginep kita jadi ajang gladiator. Hingga akhirnya, si pemimpin kelompok, pangeran gaul kami, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, mumpung kita kumpul lengkap, nih. Udahlah kita ngobrol yang lebih berfaedah. _Quality time, bro!_ " Katanya, tumben sekali bisa ngomong sewaras ini.

"Ah, paling gosip-gosip gak bermutu lagi," Keluhku.

"Iya tuh, lagian gak ada berita yang lagi hangat akhir-akhir ini," Kata Vishnal.

"Ini?" Kata Arthur sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Eh, iya, Racchi ke mana aja?" Tanya Leon memulai percakapan.

"Dari dunia nyata," Jawabku singkat.

"Kok bisa balik lagi sih? Gue sampe tangisin lo tau!" Kata Doug tiba-tiba jadi alay.

"Alay, ih!" Caci Dylas.

Aku secepat mungkin menghindari ajang gladiator yang kemungkinan bakal terjadi, "Ceritanya panjang, sih.."

"Gak apa-apa, cerita aja! Kita pengen tahu," Kata Arthur.

Dengan perasaan penuh rasa keberatan, aku menceritakan semua detilnya. Semua tampak antusias kecuali Lest, jelas aja, dia kan udah tau ceritanya. Author juga gak antusias buat nulisin ulang gimana ceritanya.

"Oh, Yuutsu narik kamu ke sini.. Yuutsu siapa, sih?" Tanya Kiel yang menunjukkan kalau ia udah lama hidup di bawah tanah.

"Doi cantik ga?" Tanya Leon, tiba-tiba kepingin nyekil.

"Yeeh," Ucapku ke pada Leon. "Yuutsu itu salah satu keluargaku di Abyss, bilang aja gitu."

"Yuutsu yang aku lihat ada di klinik?" Tanya Doug.

"Di klinik cuma ada Dolce, kali?" Kata Vishnal.

"Engga, tadi aku emang beneran sempet ngintip si Racchi, hehehe sori ya. Terus aku liat satu orang lagi di kasur, itu Yuutsu, kan?"

"Eh, itu si Io, kali. Adiknya Racchi, kan ya?" Kata Lest. Mendengar 'Io,' aku jadi teringat lagi kejadian sore tadi sampai-sampai raut wajahku berubah.

"Oh, ya. Volkanon juga yang gotong adiknya Racchi. Io, ya, sampe lupa. Dia emang jarang ke Selphia, ya?" Kata Vishnal.

"Lu kenapa, Racchi? Kaya sedih gitu?" Tanya Dylas, yang akhirnya sadar dengan perubahan raut mukaku ini.

"Eh, iya, lu kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Leon.

"Gak perlu dibahas.." Jawabku berusaha menutup-nutupi masalah ini.

"Cerita aja kali, kita kan temen, siapa tau bisa bantu juga," Kata Doug dengan rasa setia kawan yang tinggi.

"Udahlah, cuma masalah keluarga…"

"Yaaah…"

"Lagian, dia masih koma."

"Ooh, gitu, ya sudah jangan dilanjutin deh," Kata Arthur tobat.

"Terus, terus, tadi kamu bilang begitu sadar, ada di kota antah berantah namanya Aseton… di mana tuh?" Tanya Kiel dengan antusias tinggi.

"Itu di negara dekat NA. Kurang lebih di sebelah Barat Daya."

"Kok asik ya bisa ke luar negeri gitu? Aku jadi penasaran, kukira di dunia ini cuma ada Norad doang…" Kata Doug. Kami readers juga sama, penasaran. Maklum, kan namanya juga AU.

"Norad juga luas, aku juga sampai bingung ngurusin ini-itu," Kata Arthur, ini nih, _da real prince!_

"Soalnya kita pada kerja di sini, jadi hampir ga tau kondisi di luar gimana…" Kata Vishnal.

"Di sana kondisinya gimana, sih? Gak jauh beda kayak Norad?" Tanya Lest, akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang penting.

" _Jauh beda,_ " Jawabku dengan tegas. "Di sana lebih mirip.. umm.. masa depan. Teknologi sudah semakin canggih di sana, dibandingkan Norad dan NA."

"Kok gitu?" Tanya Kiel.

"Iya, makanya juga aku bingung. Kaya beda dimensi gitu.." Lanjutku.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama setelah penjelasanku barusan. Jeda yang aneh, biasanya mereka kalau udah ngobrol susah berhentinya. Apalagi dengan adanya Dylas dan Doug, pasti ada aja yang jadi masalah sampe-sampe mau gelut.

"Kenapa, Kiel, kaya yang bingung gitu?" Kata Doug memecah keheningan ke pada Kiel.

"Aku jadi kepikiran, tapi Racchi bilang gak mau dibahas," Kata Kiel.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ya.. aku ceritain aja," Ucapku pasrah, setelah mengembalikan mood. "Io bilang, dia bener-bener nganggap aku ini orang paling penting di hidupnya. Barusan, dia tuh ngelindungin aku dari Yuutsu yang sempet nyerang aku siang ini. Tapi, kekuatannya malah berakibat fatal, jadi aja kita pingsan. Io sempet siuman setelah aku siuman, terus dia ngungkapin perasaannya. _Rasanya baru pertama kali dia ngomong gitu._ Terus, dia tiba-tiba koma lagi. Sampe sekarang aku kepikiran terus omongannya.."

"Namanya cinta keluarga, Racch. Kan wajar.." Balas Kiel, seolah ia yang paling mengerti. Tapi emang iya, sih, keluarganya bisa dibilang lengkap dan tinggal di tempat yang sama.

"Iya, sih… Tapi aku ngerasa perasaannya itu sangat spesial," Lanjutku.

"Wah…" Ucap Leon. "Dolce cemburu gak, tuh?"

"Ngaco," Kata Dylas. "Dia kan keluarganya Racchi juga, mana bisa cemburu."

"Yeee si kuda sok tau banget, sih, kaya yang ngerasain aja," Kata Doug, kebiasaan ini muncul lagi.

"Eh, kalo ngomong tuh jangan asal, ya!" Kata Dylas hampir ngamuk. Bisa-bisa kita semua mati dengan tragis oleh sepakan maut Thunderbolt *beneran disepak*.

"Udah, hal penting gitu gak perlu dibawa-bawa. Tapi, kok, dia segitunya banget sama lo, Racch?" Tanya pangeran gaul, dari perkataannya aja udah beda kasta sama yang lain.

"Coba pikirin aja, kan aku udah cerita soal Io waktu itu," Jawabku tenang. Setelah Lest memasang wajah berpikirnya (Author: Lha emang bisa? *dicangkul*) ia terkejut dan ber-oh ria dengan panjang.

"Oke, mungkin bisa jadi gitu, ya," Gumam Lest.

"Eh, apaan, sih?" Tanya Kiel, lagi-lagi kepo.

"Aib, bro. Racchi gak bakal ceritain, lagian," Jawab Lest.

"Iya, hehe. Sori," Kataku sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Lha, terus kenapa Lest dikasih tahu?" Kata si buku keparat, malah makin ngotot dia.

"Iya, ya, kenapa gue kasih tau Lest waktu itu? Padahal gak berguna juga," Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, menunjukkan kebodohanku.

"Yasud, nanti kita jenguk Io besok. Siapa tau dia membaik," Ujar Lest mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, seperti yang ia biasa lakukan.

"Aduh, Lest kok jadi perhatian?" Goda Vishnal.

"Hayo, Frey-nya dikemanain?" Celetuk Arthur, yang selama ini gue anggap udah mati (tidur) duluan.

"Yah, kenapa jadi Frey!" Kata Lest protes.

"Namanya juga sama-sama _main character_ …" Gumamku.

Biasanya kalo udah gini, mereka pada asik ngobrolin cewek-cewek, tanpa memedulikan kalau tak jauh dari sini, ada kamarnya Meg. Aku gak sempet ngeliat Meg sesampainya di sini. Mungkin dia mau nemenin temen ksatrianya yang ketakutan gara-gara dijailin Racchi.

Setelah malam melarut, kami semua memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Setelah satu per satu orang tumbang, tersisa aku dan Doug. Alasanku untuk tetap terjaga adalah supaya bisa mengawasi Doug, karena siapa tahu ia bakal isengin temen-temennya. Dalam kondisi menahan kantuk yang berat, aku terus menunggu Doug untuk segera tidur.

Tiba-tiba Doug ngomong, "Racchi."

"Eh, ya?" Jawabku, masih belum tertidur.

"Aku.. uh, lupakan. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur."

"Gak penting banget," Gerutuku.

"Nanti saja deh."

"Oke, bagus. Aku juga mau tidur. Malam…"

"Malam."

 _Drifting… [66%]_

Keesokan harinya, setelah kami semua pamit dan meninggalkan kamar Dylas, aku segera bergegas menuju klinik untuk melihat perkembangan Io. Sepanjang perjalanan, belum ada orang-orang, mungkin mereka semua masih lelap tertidur. _Dasar kebo,_ pikirku *dihajar massal*.

Sesampainya di klinik, aku langsung asal ketuk tanpa berpikir kalau penghuninya sudah bangun atau belum. Alhasil, sudah dua kali aku mengetuk dan belum ada jawaban. Setelah sadar kalau penghuninya belum juga terbangun, aku pun nongkrong depan klinik melihat ikan-ikan di got. Memang gak elit, tapi aku sendiri doyan ngeliatin perairan.

Setelah beberapa saat, seseorang membuka pintu klinik. "Ya, barusan siapa yang ngetuk?"

Aku berhenti memandangi got, dan melihat ke belakang. "Oh, Dolce. Maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini," Jawabku, _makanya kalo jadi orang jangan kebanyakan tidur, bangun tuh pas fajar_ *ditampol Pico*.

"Oh, Racchi.. Masuk, yuk. Ada yang mau aku ceritain," Kata Dolce sambil mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Ada kabar bagus?" Ucapku selagi bangkit.

"Nggak, sayangnya Io belum juga siuman. Tapi, kemaren malam aku nemu sesuatu."

"Apaan tuh?" Kemudian, setelah masuk ke klinik, aku duduk di kursi dekat kamar pasien.

"Nanti kita liat di kamar pasiennya langsung," Kata Dolce sambil menutup pintu. "Btw… Racchi datang pagi-pagi begini udah sarapan?"

"Oh, ya.. Sori."

"Huh, belum makan, ya," Gerutunya, mungkin ia udah terbiasa denger Racchi ngomong gini.

"Makasih, looh…"

"Yeeeh, geer."

Setelah itu, Dolce pergi ke dapur. Mungkin sebenernya dia diem-diem buatin sarapan buat Racchi, tapi siapa peduli. Sewaktu membukakan pintu, ia tampak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Jelas aja, dia pasti belum sarapan sampe-sampe nawarin Racchi gitu. Tak lama kemudian, Dolce sudah membawa dua piring sarapan yang simpel. Setelah aku dan Dolce menghabiskan sarapan itu, kami masuk ke dalam kamar pasien untuk melihat apa yang Dolce temukan.

"Kondisinya masih sama?" Tanyaku.

"Ya," Jawab Dolce singkat. "Jadi, gini… Sewaktu aku memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya, aku nemu ini di pergelangan tangannya."

Kemudian Dolce menunjukkan suatu barang dari laci tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Io dibaringkan. Benda itu adalah gelang, semacam gelang tapi untuk ukurannya, besar juga. Desainnya juga biasa-biasa aja, warnanya Amber dan seolah-olah tak ada yang menarik dari gelang itu. Tapi, aku jadi tahu kalau Io diam-diam pakai perhiasan juga.

"Itu… Io pake gelang itu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, dia pasang di tangan kirinya. Coba lihat apa yang terjadi kalau aku berusaha melepaskan gelangnya," Lalu Dolce berusaha untuk melepas gelang itu. Tiba-tiba, dari gelang tersebut keluar jarum yang cukup membuatku horor.

"Kenapa Io mau menggunakan perhiasan berbahaya seperti itu?" Tanyaku setelah terperanjat.

"Di sini, ada tulisan ' _Property of Luxotic Syndicate_.' Racchi, apa Io pernah bergabung dengan suatu organisasi?"

"Aku gak pernah tanya, kukira ia hanya sibuk dalam urusan kerajaan."

"Mungkin ini… adalah semacam perjanjian? Karena posisi Io yang penting seperti itu, siapa saja bisa mengancamnya. Apalagi, Io dapat keluar-masuk istana dengan mudah," Jelas Dolce, memberikan dugaan. Kupikir, dugaan itu bisa jadi benar. _Ada komplotan yang sedang ingin mengubah pemerintahan._

"Sewaktu aku periksa tangannya, ada luka cukup parah. Aku langsung menghubungi Jones untuk menanganinya, dan untung bisa terselamatkan. Jones bilang, mungkin ini yang membuatnya pingsan. Ada kemungkinan dia akan sadar dalam waktu yang gak sebentar," Lanjut Dolce.

Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Io, dan memeriksa tangan kirinya. Benar saja, ada bekas pengobatan dan dibalut khusus menggunakan perban. Io selalu menggunakan atasan berlengan panjang, jadi nggak aneh kalau aku tidak menyadari gelang itu. Pandangan anak itu semakin membuatku khawatir, dan aku semakin terhanyut emosi melihatnya.

"Oh, ya, kemarin malam juga Volkanon membawakan tas Io ke sini. Ia menemukannya sehabis memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara kemarin," Kata Dolce menunjuk ke arah tas selempang Io yang tergeletak di lantai.

Aku meraih tas itu, dan dengan lancang, aku membuka dan melihat isinya. "Maafkan aku, Io."

Di dalam tas itu, tidak ada surat sama sekali. Mungkin, ketika di Selphia, ia sudah mengirimkan semua suratnya. Setelah itu, aku melihat sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna kecoklatan. Sewaktu aku membuka dan mencoba menghirup botol itu, wanginya tercium sampai ujung paru-paru. Ini adalah parfum yang biasa Io gunakan, dan lagi, aku juga jarang mendapati Io menggunakan wewangian. Terdapat juga beberapa aksesoris rambut, dan sebuah gunting yang dibalut kain tebal.

Lalu yang menarik perhatianku, sebuah _notebook_ kecil berwarna biru muda. Entah bagaimana pola pikirku, aku mencari alat tulis di tas tersebut, tapi aku tak menemukan satu pun. Aku memberanikan diri melihat buku catatan itu, dan sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Io. Mungkin, kalau dia sadar, dia pasti sudah bilang begini, " _Bodoh, siapa juga yang minta Racchi minta maaf._ "

Beberapa halaman awal buku catatan itu tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik. Isinya semua tentang kerjaannya, _to-do list_ dan beberapa rencananya untuk hari-hari ke depannya. Tulisan Io cukup rapih dan sangat enak untuk dipandang. Tetapi kadang di beberapa halaman, Io banyak mencurat-coret dan membuat kesannya sebagai tulisan yang enak dilihat semakin berkurang.

Dan seperti yang readers bisa tebak, halaman paling menarik ada pada pertengahan buku itu. Seolah-olah, benda yang diselipkan pada buku itu semestinya tidak ada di sana. Itu adalah sebuah foto, tapi hampir-hampir aku tak bisa percaya apa yang ditunjukkan oleh foto itu. Pada foto itu, tampak jelas semua anggota pengguna _Gems of Spirit: Aku, Reva, Yuutsu, Rean, Zone, Zero._

Pikiranku mengawang, _mungkin ini bagian ingatanku yang hilang_. Tapi, kenapa foto dengan mereka, apa ini kebetulan atau suatu rencana yang benar-benar matang?

Dalam foto itu, Reva tampak bahagia dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Rean masih tampak sangat serius seperti biasa. Yuutsu tampak senang usil dengan Zone, Zero dan aku asik bergaya di depan kamera. Foto itu tampak diabadikan di suatu perbukitan, dengan latar suasana kita hendak berkemah. Di foto itu, kami semua mengenakan pakaian yang seragam. Kalau begitu, kita dulu sebenarnya pernah berada dalam suatu lembaga, dan yang paling mungkin, kita semua dulu pernah satu sekolah.

Dolce yang menyadari perubahan raut wajahku, langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Racchi?"

Aku diam sebentar, kemudian menunjukkan foto tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Begitu Dolce melihatnya, ia pun tampak terkejut. "Astagaa…" Katanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak begitu mengesankan. "Racchi, kamu dulu seimut ini?"

 _Gubrak._ Salah fokus dia.

Meski sempat mengelak (dan Author juga sempet kegeeran sendiri), aku sebenarnya mengakui betapa imutnya aku waktu itu. Mungkin, dari usianya, sekitar 13 atau 14 tahun. Tapi, dibandingkan sekarang, aku yang dulu tampak culun sekali. Orang-orang mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai banci jika pertama kali bertemu.

Hal yang aku pertama kali sadar kalau dulu rambutku benar-benar berwarna merah muda seperti sekarang. Kesimpulannya, ketika aku pertama kali di sini (pada saat rambutku berwarna hitam), diriku memang kehilangan identitasnya. Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kalau ingatan dan jiwaku benar-benar terpecah dan hilang entah ke mana. Tapi, kalau begitu, foto ini asli, dong?

"Eh, ini apa? Itu orang, bukan?" Tanya Dolce sambil menunjuk suatu bagian pada foto tersebut.

Aku memfokuskan penglihatanku pada objek yang ditunjuk Dolce. "Eh, iya. Kayak ada orang."

Posisi 'orang' itu tampak tersembunyi dari foto, lebih terlihat seperti penampakan. Jelas saja, ketika melihat foto itu orang pasti bakal autofokus pada wajah Reva, atau paling tidak Zero dan aku. Dan, ketika aku melihat dengan jelas, orang itu adalah Zwill.

Dia menggunakan jaket warna putih, dari jauh ia tampak mirip sepertiku. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan postur tubuhnya tak jauh beda denganku. Itu berarti, kemungkinan dia sedang masa-masa mencari 'korban' untuk kekuatannya yang terlampau besar itu. Dan jika melihat foto ini, kesimpulannya sudah jelas: ingatan itu benar dan _Gems of Spirit_ benar-benar dibuat oleh Zwill. Dari foto itu, kita semua menjadi korbannya, dan aku sendiri belum tahu alasannya. Ingatanku yang terakhir, pasti dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

Aku membalikkan foto itu, dan di situ terdapat tulisan, " _Luxotics, 712 NA Year._ " Di NA, mereka menggunakan sistem penanggalan mereka sendiri, entah berdasarkan apa. Sekarang sudah tahun 720 di NA, dan itu berarti delapan tahun yang lalu. Tulisan itu berbeda dari gaya tulisannya Io, dan kurasa memang sudah jelas.

Hal yang berikutnya aku sadari, yaitu gelangnya Io. Di tulisannya, terdapat kesamaan, yakni ' _Luxotic._ ' Apa Io sempat berhubungan dengan kami pada masa lalu? Tidak, jelas tidak mungkin. Io lahir beberapa saat setelah aku tinggal di Selphia. Hal ini jadi semakin rumit, dan makin membuatku penasaran.

"Dari mana Io dapat foto seperti ini?" Tanya Dolce.

"Iya, ya, aku juga gak tahu."

Kemudian, dengan inisiatif entah dari mana, aku terus membuka buku catatan Io. Dan halaman paling sakral itu ada pada halaman terakhir. Di halaman tersebut, terdapat catatan Io yang bertuliskan:

" _Ingatan itu adalah sesuatu yang paling mengerikan. Di satu sisi, kamu perlu ingatan itu untuk belajar dari masa lalu. Pada sisi yang lain, ingatan hilang yang dicari hanya menimbulkan kekecewaan. Dari kekecewaan itu kamu akan hancur. Racchi, aku cinta padamu dan aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh pada keputusasaan seperti diriku. You'll remember everything, and you will be remembered."_

Dari tulisan tersebut, jelas menimbulkan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Yang kufokuskan pada tulisan Io ini yakni kalimat ketiga. Dia menuliskan " _… jatuh pada keputusasaan seperti diriku._ " Ini berarti sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Lalu untuk apa ia memperingatiku? Apa ia tahu ingatanku yang hilang itu? Ingatan yang ada pada foto itu?

Aku duduk di atas kasur kosong di sebelah Io koma. Aku mencoba merelaksasikan seluruh tubuhku dan tidak berpikir apa-apa. _Aku lelah._ Kalaupun aku mendapat kenyataan itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kemudian. Jika readers memberi sugesti tentang cinta ke pada orang yang udah desperate soal hidupnya, gue tonjok muka lo satu-satu (Frey: Lah, Author tiba-tiba kasar gini!). Memang penting, tapi sekedar pendamping. Itulah cinta menurutku, jadi kesimpulannya aku perlu tahu juga apa yang harus kulakukan ketika mendapat ingatanku kembali.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang tanpa permisi dengan terburu-buru.

"Racchi!" Teriaknya. Siapa lagi yang gak ngetuk pintu ketika masuk rumah warga, Lest *dihajar Rune Blade*.

"Sssst! Ini klinik, jangan teriak-teriak!" Kata Dolce.

"Duuuh, kenapa sih?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba Doug datang ke klinik juga, "Loh, Lest, ngapain di sini?"

 _Kamu juga ngapain ada di sini, Doug,_ pikirku.

"Ada berita gawat, nih, Racch."

"K-kenapa?" Tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Serangan teror," Kata Lest sambil terengah-engah. "Di ibukota _Northern Area!_ "

 _To be Continued_

 _[Drifting… 70%]_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth Phase_

 _Pico_ _:_ _"Kita banyak melewatkan waktu bersama."_

"Te-terror?" Ucapku tak percaya pada ucapan Lest. Aku baru aja menemukan suatu hal yang cukup membuatku terkejut, dan kali ini malah makin parah. Aku kembali mencerna maksud perkataan Lest tersebut.

"Iya, katanya dekat istana terjadi ledakan!" Kata Lest heboh.

"Beneran, tuh?" Tanya Doug, seolah tak percaya.

"Aku dengar berita dari turis yang mampir dari sana, mereka dapet berita kalo negeri asalnya abis kejadian teror dari ga tau siapa!" Kata Lest dengan kalimat yang agak ngaco, tapi kedengeran gaul di telingaku.

"Waduh, kira-kira siapa ya, pelakunya.." Kata Dolce.

"Aku akan ke sana, kita liat gimana perkembangannya," Ucapku.

"Jadi, kamu gak akan jaga Io?" Tanya Dolce, seolah mengingatkan janjiku.

"Uh, habis gak ada dari pihak istana yang hadir di sana untuk bantu menyelesaikan kasusnya," Jawabku.

"Duh, kan ada pihak keamanan negara, gak apa-apa kali!" Kata Lest. "Kalau kamu bener-bener terpaksa gak bisa ke sana, aku bakal ngasih tau orang di sana untuk menghubungi kamu di sini. Gimana?"

"Aku bakal ke sana, soalnya aku berpikir kalau Yuutsu punya andil besar dalam kasus itu," Kataku.

"Yah, bisa jadi ini taktik barunya!" Kata Lest. _Bisa jadi, sih, kalau aku ke sana dan ternyata bener Yuutsu pelakunya, gimana, ya?_

"Pada ngomong apa, sih? Aku gak ngerti, tau," Kata Doug.

"Itu loh, kasus Racchi waktu dateng ke sini!" Kata Lest masih tetep heboh. "Kita mikirnya kalo Yuutsu masih terlibat kasus ini, gitu!"

"Wah, gila juga. Iya, aku pikir bisa jadi ia terlibat. Waktu itu juga sama, ia melakukan serangan ke Forte-san, dan sekarang serangan ke negeri sebelah," Jelas Doug.

"Kalau gitu, kira-kira apa motifnya, ya.." Gumamku.

"Yang jelas, aku bakal coba hubungin orang di sana tentang perkembangannya. Secepatnya bakal aku kabarin lagi, Racch!" Kata Lest semangat.

"Haduh, ada-ada aja, masih pagi begini pula," Keluhku. "Terus, kamu ngapain dong kabarin aku kalau aku gak boleh ke mana-mana?"

"Yang ngelarang tuh _your bae_." Jawabnya, membuat telingaku agak geli.

"Kamu janji, kan, mau ngejaga Io?" Tanya Dolce.

"Iya, sih… tapi aku juga perlu tahu kasus ini. Soalnya Io kan punya posisi penting di NA, jadi aku harus menggantinya demi dia," Jawabku.

"Hmmm… gak apa-apa gitu?"

"Yah, gak masalah. Ini menyangkut banyak orang,"

"Kenapa Dolce, capek ngejaganya? Kan ada Pico, dia bukannya biasa bantu kamu, kan?" Tanya Doug.

"Gak masalah sih, aku cuma khawatir. Pico sekarang sibuk, bisnisnya sukses, soalnya."

"Loh, aku baru tahu. Bisnis apa lagi dia?" Tanyaku.

"Gorengan," Kata Dolce singkat. "Dia buat dagangannya jadi usaha waralaba. Dalam tempo selama kamu pergi, dia udah sukses besar."

Hening. Aku gak tau mau ikut bangga atau meledeknya, tapi itu jelas suatu hal besar yang membuatku terkejut. Gak disangka sesosok hantu bisa menguasai pasar hanya dengan gorengan. Apa dunia ini kekurangan rempah jadi belum pernah ngerasain nikmatnya tahu isi atau cireng bumbu?

"Aku gak keberatan kalau harus jaga Io, tapi, Racchi… jaga diri baik-baik ya," Kata Dolce.

"Iya, Io percaya padaku. Aku gak bakal ngecewain dia," Jawabku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Lest bergegas menuju NA tanpa banyak basa-basi. Perjalanan terasa singkat… karena kami menggunakan teleportasi sampai ke luar Norad. Setelah itu kami menggunakan kereta untuk pergi ke istana. Tak ada banyak hal yang kita bicarakan selama perjalanan, lagipula Lest sempat lupa sarapan dan kehilangan sebagian besar tenaganya karena mengejar kereta yang hampir pergi meninggalkan kita berdua.

Barulah setelah kereta itu berhenti, aku mencoba bertanya-tanya mengenai soal ini pada Lest, sambil kita berjalan menuju TKP.

"Anu, Lest, apa Venti tahu soal ini?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tahu, dan minta aku untuk ngasih tahu soal ini ke kamu," Jawabnya.

"Dari mana tahunya? Itu pertanyaan penting."

"Namanya juga dewa…" Jawabnya sanskuy.

Aku diem, gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Itu emang jawaban paling masuk akal, tapi ngeselin.

"Venti itu, dia ngekhawatirin kita semua sebagai penduduk Selphia. Apalagi kamu, Racchi, yang baru aja dateng-pergi ke Selphia dengan asal. Takutnya dunia bakal kacau, jadi sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, Racch," Ucap Lest tiba-tiba.

"Uhm.. oke.." Jawabku.

"Bisa jadi kasus ini berkaitan dengan serangan pada Forte kemaren-kemaren, jadi sebaiknya kita coba mengusut masalah ini sesegera mungkin."

Aku tak menjawab, sekedar mendengarkan.

Begitu sampai TKP, sudah banyak polisi militer mengawasi tempat tersebut. Setelah sempat dicegat oleh petugas setempat, kami dengan mudah memasuki TKP dengan menunjukkan identitas kami. Memang sebenarnya kami berdua tidak berwenang penuh, tapi mengingat ini isu dengan hajat banyak orang, kami diizinkan masuk.

Di tempat itu, terdapat bekas ledakan yang memang cukup dahsyat. Tembok sampai bolong, dan menghancurkan saluran air yang ada di depannya. Untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa, dilihat dari kondisi TKP yang tidak ada bercak darah setetes pun. Kali ini pelaku tidak banyak memberikan petunjuk, yang terjadi hanya ledakan. Kukira pelaku sempat iseng untuk meninggalkan suatu pesan. Tapi ya, untuk apa juga… hal itu cuma menambah masalah baginya karena akan semakin mudah untuk menangkap sang pelaku.

"Gimana, Lest? Ada penemuan bagus?" Tanyaku setelah melihat-lihat kondisi TKP.

"Huh, gak ada, sih.." Jawabnya. "Kalau gini kita perlu tanya saksi mata."

"Iya, mungkin itu satu-satunya cara," Kataku setuju.

Kami berseliweran untuk mencari orang yang sekiranya merupakan saksi mata kasus ledakan tersebut. Kejadian ini terjadi pada pagi hari, entah begitu fajar menyingsing atau pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi, mengingat ini adalah NA, kalau ada yang bilang 'pagi,' mungkin masih jam delapan atau sembilan. Habis, malam di negeri ini sangat panjang. Dan itu berarti ledakannya baru saja terjadi.

Tidak ada banyak orang yang bisa kami tanya tentang tragedi ledakan ini. Kita memaklumi karena memang masih pagi, dan di luar sini dingin. Mana ada orang yang nekat mau berangkat pagi-pagi begini? Dan ngapain juga pelakunya ngebom waktu lagi sepi-sepinya? Ya jelas menimbulkan teror lah, bego! (Frey: Author kasaaar! Author: Kenapa kamu mulu yang komen sih -_-)

Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala. Tapi, karena minimnya petunjuk alhasil kami terpaksa menghentikan investigasinya. Selain itu, aku pun waspada terhadap serangan berikutnya yang mungkin bakal terjadi. Maka dari itu, pihak keamanan negara akan mengusut tuntas masalah ini dan menetapkan kebijakannya sesegera mungkin.

Satu-satunya keganjalan yang kutemukan pada TKP tersebut adalah bentuk reruntuhan dari dinding dan saluran air. Maksudku, keduanya tidak terletak terlalu dekat tapi seolah menghasilkan kerusakan ledakan yang berasal dari sumber yang berbeda. Jika menggunakan satu bom, seharusnya kerusakannya menjadi lebih besar. Namun, jika menggunakan dua bom, paling tidak akan ada interval sepersekian detik sebelum bom kedua meledak. Dan menurut saksi, hanya ada satu dentuman yang terdengar. Tapi, kalau dipikirin juga sebenarnya hal ini gak begitu penting. Kalau ada petunjuk lain, mungkin bakal lebih gampang menelusuri jejak pelaku.

 _Oh, apa mungkin ini bukan sebuah tindak pengeboman?_ Sialan, kemungkinan bertambah dan tragedi ini semakin rumit.

"Kenapa, Racchi? Kalau kepikiran sesuatu bagi-bagi laah," Kata Lest dalam perjalanan pulang ke Selphia.

"Cuma sekedar ngayal, aku mikirnya ada kemungkinan kalo itu bukan ledakan bom."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Biasanya, kalau ada yang hancur karena ledakan, bentuknya rapi, kan? Tapi ini engga. Bekas ledakan di dinding dan saluran air seolah terpisah."

"Iya, sih, kok kepikiran gitu?"

"Iya, padahal awalnya aku ngira asalnya dari ledakan yang sama. Tapi bentuk kehancuran saluran air itu memang berbeda dengan yang ada pada dinding istana."

"Haduh, bingung.." Keluh Lest. "Tapi yang jelas gak ada tanda-tanda korban jiwa, kan?"

"Ya.. gak ada bercak darah di manapun."

Sesampainya di Selphia (singkatnya, setelah sampai di Norad kami langsung teleport ke Selphia), Lest pamit untuk mengabarkan ini pada Venti. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke klinik, ingin melihat perkembangan Io.

"Aku kembali," Ucapku begitu sampai di klinik.

"Ah, Racchi. Cepet amat," Kata Dolce.

"Iya, gak banyak yang bisa kita temuin," Jawabku mendekati kamar pasien.

"Hey, kamu ke mana aja!"

Aku menoleh sumber suara itu. Suara yang gak asing, justru suara ini biasa kedengeran kalau lagi bareng Dolce.

"Pico, ya?" Kataku. "Mana kamu? Aku gak bisa lihat yang ghaib."

"Gak sopan!" Katanya, nadanya seolah terdengar kesal. " _Milady_ mengkhawatirkan kamu, loh."

"Kamu enggak, gitu?"

"Uhh.." Kata Pico. Ada hening sebentar, tampaknya dia beneran ngilang.

"Dagangan kamu gimana, sukses? Aku lagi kepingin makan cireng, nih."

"Yah, Pico lupa!" Kata Pico. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa liat Pico. Sejujurnya, sejak awal aku memang tidak bisa melihat Pico. Untuk melihatnya aku dibantu kekuatanku, dan semenjak aku dapat _Diamond_ milik Reva, pandanganku dibersihkan. Itu artinya, aku gak bisa melihat Pico lagi selama-lamanya. Tapi bohong! _Sapphire_ gue kan meng- _alter Diamond_ Reva!

"Ya ampun, kamu kenapa balik ke sini? Katanya sibuk?" Tanyaku, sambil memasuki ruang pasien.

"Mau menjenguk.."

"Aku udah ngabarin dia sejak kapan, akhirnya dia bisa nyempetin dateng ke sini," Kata Dolce.

"Syukurlah, kukira kamu udah lupa sama Racchi."

"Gak lah, lagian… mana bisa," Kata Pico. "Kita banyak melewatkan waktu bersama."

"Iya, lebih sering dari pada bareng Dolce."

"Uhhh?" Kata Dolce bingung.

"Iya lah, kalau kamu lagi bareng Dolce kan bareng aku juga!" Kata Pico.

"Udah, lupain," Ucapku. Pico adalah orang pertama yang kuingat ada pada ingatanku di dunia ini, jadi wajar saja kalau aku lebih akrab dengannya. Walaupun aku sebenernya selama ini bohong, pura-pura bisa ngeliat dia padahal harus dibantu kekuatan… ah biarlah.

"Jadi, Racchi… orang di ranjang itu adalah adikmu?" Tanya Pico. Suaranya terdengar jelas dari sebelah aku berdiri. Kami berdua sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang tempat Io tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bisa dibilang begitu.." Jawabku seadanya.

"Aku gak ingat kalau aku pernah ketemu dengannya, lagian emang dia bisa ngeliat aku, ya?" Kata Pico.

"Aku bahkan gak tau kriteria manusia kayak gimana yang bisa ngeliat wujud asli kamu," Timbalku.

"Tapi dia pernah ke Selphia sebelumnya, kan?"

"Iya, lumayan sering."

Io masih belum sadar juga, dan kondisinya belum berubah sejak awal ia tak sadarkan diri. _Tampak seperti mati, atau paling tidak bertarung melawan kematian._ Tapi, kurasa tak mungkin Io bakal mati secepat ini. Kenapa ia harus sampai sebegitunya sampai-sampai mau merelakan nyawanya?

"Tsu…"

Aku terperanjat, tiba-tiba saja Io mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya bergerak dan berkata pelan. Lantas hal tersebut membuatku dan Pico heboh, tapi Dolce mengatakan kalau itu memang biasa terjadi pada orang yang sedang koma.

"Tadi dia bilang apa?" Tanya Pico.

"Dia kaya ngomong 'su.. su… tsu' atau apalah itu."

"Dia minta susu? Kasih dong Racch," Kata Pico.

"Ngaco," Ucapku dan Dolce berbarengan.

"Eh, aduh, serasi nih, ya!" Goda Pico. Aku dan Dolce diam, membiarkannya menggoda kita setelah sekian lama.

Untuk sementara, kupikir ia telah memanggil Yuutsu dalam komanya. Masih belum jelas dan terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan. Tapi, jika ini benar, maka cerita bakal jadi menarik. Memang terkadang adegan seperti ini terlalu murahan tapi Author yakin, ini pasti bakal menarik! (Dylas: Jiaaaah kepedeannya muncul)

"Dia harusnya enggak koma selama ini," Kata Dolce.

"Yah, aku juga menyayangkannya. Tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan…" Ucapku.

"Mungkin Venti bisa membantu," Usul Pico.

"Tidak, aku gak suka membebani naga itu," Kataku.

Aku mengambil tangan kiri Io yang ternyata diperban di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Aku bertanya tentang ini pada Dolce.

"Itu karena luka barang tajam yang tiba-tiba ke luar dari gelangnya, kan…" Kata Dolce.

"Oh, iya. Tapi kenapa sampai diperban begini?"

"Mata pisau itu bukan tidak mengandung zat-zat asing," Jelas Dolce. "Ini berarti, gelang itu dilepasnya untuk melepas 'perjanjiannya.' Dengan resiko, itu…"

Aku sudah cukup mendengar perkataannya, tapi banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti dari Io. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dan sebagainya. Aku cuma tahu sedikit tentangnya, dan kali ini, aku merasa amat bersalah karenanya.

"Perjanjian?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba teringat.

"Eh, kenapa responmu lambat?" Kata Dolce bertanya balik.

"Sori, tadi bengong," Jawabku ngeles.

Hening. Kemudian, Dolce menjelaskan, "Gimana, ya? Di gelang itu ada tulisan kalau gelang itu punya kelompok bernama Luxotic. Dengan mencabut gelang itu, sebilah pisau terhunus ke luar, dan membuat Io koma begini. Gimana, menurutmu ada kaitannya, kan?"

"Oh.. ya, bisa," Ucapku agak pelan. "Jadi dia beneran terlibat sama kita pada masa lalu, gitu?"

"Uh, ya, gak tau… Mungkin kamu lebih tahu."

Kalau dipikirin sebenernya gak mungkin juga, soalnya Io lahir setelah zaman tersebut. Kemungkinan paling masuk akal mungkin juga gara-gara ada kelompok yang menyamakan namanya dengan kelompok kami dulu. Io bergabung dengan kelompok tersebut, dan 'membuat perjanjian.' Ada banyak hal yang aku gak ketahui, jadi aku gak begitu yakin dengan dugaanku saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Lest kembali datang ke klinik dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sepertinya bakal ada berita yang menarik, kami sendiri sampai kaget dengan perilaku Lest yang begitu antusiasnya.

"Berita baru!" Kata Lest sesampainya di klinik.

"Kenapa, sih? Santai aja dulu, kali," Kata Pico.

"Ini _breaking news_ ," Kata Lest.

"Ada apa lagi, nih?" Tanyaku.

"Jadi, aku dapat ini dari Venti…" Lest mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Yuutsu sudah dijadikan buron internasional!"

Mendengarnya sontak membuat kami terkejut. Gila, dalam tempo hanya dua hari gadis itu sudah diincar hidup atau mati oleh seluruh dunia.

"Jadi, Yuutsu pelaku pengeboman itu?" Kata Dolce menyimpulkan.

"Kalau menurut pengamatan kita, masih belum bisa dipastiin," Kata Lest. "Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat dia jadi buron. Pertama, kasus pengeboman itu tidak hanya terjadi di NA. Pihak dari negara kelahirannya menyatakan telah membuktikan kalau Yuutsu melakukan teror di kota Buenos. Karena menyerang dua negara, makanya ia dicari seluruh dunia!"

"Gila juga…" Gumamku.

"Jadi, kita semua diperintahkan supaya bersiaga karena bisa jadi Yuutsu mengincar Selphia!" Lanjut Lest.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanya Dolce.

"Aku juga gak begitu ngerti, kita kan masih gak tau motifnya. Aku perlu memberitahukan ini ke semua penduduk, jadi aku caw lagi!" Kata Lest tanpa jeda dan langsung meninggalkan klinik.

Kami saling bertukar pandang begitu melihat Lest meninggalkan klinik. Aku menghela nafas panjang, betul-betul tak percaya Yuutsu bisa dicari sama seluruh orang di dunia. Hanya saja, aku belum yakin dengan pasti kalau Yuutsu pelaku pengeboman di NA, _atau itu bukan pengeboman?_

"Jadi, gimana kondisi sekarang, Racchi?" Tanya Pico.

"Oh, kamu ketinggalan info, kan, ya?" Kataku. "Kurang lebih dua hari lalu, Yuutsu menyerang Forte di dekat hutan. Dan baru saja tadi ada kasus pengeboman di NA, negara asal keluarga Dolgatari. Terus, ada berita lagi kalau Yuutsu diburon sedunia, gara-gara dia menimbulkan teror di negara kelahirannya juga.."

"Hmm, _United States of Hamondunt?_ " Kata Pico.

"Hamon.. apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hamondunt Frigel, itu nama pendiri negara yang ada di sebelah Barat Daya NA. Kamu merujuk negara itu, kan?" Kata Pico.

"Oh..? Aku saja baru tahu nama negara itu," Kataku. "Iya, benar."

"Wah, aku tak menyangka Yuutsu benar-benar orang USH."

"Memang kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ada negara lain di dunia ini."

"Makanya, main yang jauh!"

"Ya, ya, lagipula kamu kan hidup lebih awal dariku, gak aneh kalau kamu tahu lebih banyak dariku," Ucapku. "Tapi, kok, kamu bisa tahu?"

"Biasa, bisnis," Jawab Pico singkat.

"Hidih," Cibirku.

"Dulu, negeri itu sarang kriminal. Kasus pidana seperti makanan sehari-hari, jadi Hamondunt kewalahan membangun negaranya pasca kemerdekaan. Maksudku, nggak aneh kalau Yuutsu bisa melakukan teror di mana-mana. Tapi untuk sekarang, tindakannya pasti mengalihkan perhatian pemerintah di sana. Makanya negara gak tanggung-tanggung," Jelas Pico.

"Karena sekarang negara itu udah jauh lebih damai dan canggih, ya?"

"Iya, loh, tau dari mana kamu?" Kata Pico seolah-olah meremehkanku.

"Sewaktu aku kembali ke sini, aku ada di sana, bukan di Selphia. Aneh, gak?"

"Iya, sih, gak biasanya…" Kata Pico. "Pasti ada kaitannya, Racchi."

"Oh iya, jelas. Tapi aku sendiri belum tahu betul, kayaknya ada ingatanku tentang negara itu yang ada pada Yuutsu," Ucapku.

"Racchi… kamu, masih memikirkan ingatanmu yang hilang itu sampai sekarang?" Tanya Pico. Suasana seketika agak berubah. Perlu waktu untukku menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hmmm.." Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya meringkih pelan.

"Tidak.. aku bukannya mau menghina," Kata Pico. "Kukira perkembangannya sudah sampai mana.. gitu."

"Tinggal satu bagian lagi yang belum aku dapatkan," Ucapku. "Sisa bagiannya hanya menjelaskan Zwill. Sebenarnya sangat aneh, dan baru kepikiran pula. Ingatan yang ada pada empat bagian itu cuma menjelaskan tentang kekuatanku, dan Zwill."

"Kalau gitu, ingatanmu satu lagi.."

"Yang asli... ada di Yuutsu." Ucapku. Pico mengubah mukanya menjadi bingung sekaligus curiga.

"Gimana cara kamu dapetin ingatan itu?"

"Dengan merebut kekuatan mereka," Jawabku pelan.

"Oh..." Kata Pico. Tampaknya ia cukup polos untuk memahaminya, sesuai dengan wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya. *ditendang*

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Forte, berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Siang begini, pasti dia lagi keluyuran entah kemana kayak anak kucing. Dan ketika aku menemukannya, ternyata ia ada di dekat warung Porco- gak, terlalu bagus untuk disebut warung.

"Forte," Sapaku.

"Ah, Racchi, selamat siang. Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya, kayak yang lagi buru-buru.

"Kamu sudah dengar kabar tentang Yuutsu yang dijadikan buron internasional?"

"Baru saja aku dengar dari Frey, dan aku baru pingin ketemu kamu," Jawabnya.

"Oh, ya, kebetulan banget."

"Tentang kekuatan itu, aku perlu membiasakannya. Jadi, meski aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu sesukaku, aku perlu tahu gimana sang professional melakukannya. Ini biar aku bisa menggunakannya secara efektif."

"Entahlah, kamu sendiri lebih berpengalaman dalam medan perang, bukan?"

"Memangnya kamu sendiri nggak?"

"Nggak," Jawabku apa adanya. Tampaknya Forte jadi tak yakin, kenapa orang yang punya kekuatan sebegitu besarnya gak pernah punya pengalaman bertarung? Tapi, yah, namanya juga Racchi, pasti dia lagi ngaco.

"Serius.."

"Maksudku, aku bukan petarung atau pegawai militer yang kerjaannya tiap hari ada di medan perang. Jelas beda, kan, kalau dibanding kamu..."

"Aduh.." Keluh Forte. "Kamu ini gimana... kan kamu lebih berpengalaman dariku soal kekuatan itu daripada aku, makanya aku minta bantuanmu, gitu loh!"

"Heheheheh," Ucapku terkekeh. "Lakukan saja sesukamu. Tinggal pakai imajinasi. Kekuatanku bisa menjadi bentuk apapun yang kamu inginkan. Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, mungkin kamu lebih baik dariku."

"Uhh..?"

"Sini, biar aku tunjukkan," Kataku.

"Tidak, kalau bisa jangan di sini. Kita pindah ke dekat hutan. Aku gak menyarankan untuk memegang senjata di dalam istana."

"Oh, oke," Kataku menimpali permintaannya. Kami langsung teleport ke hutan, dan aku menunjukkan kekuatanku untuk membuat sebuah pedang. Kemudian, aku mengubah-ubahnya, menjadi pisau, keling, sampai sabit. Pengen gue iseng ngubah benda-benda itu jadi bunga... tapi Forte pasti bakal mukul leher bagian belakang gue pake bagian bawah pedangnya karena udah nganggap gue gila.

"Iya, sih.. kukira kekuatanmu itu bagus di pertahanan saja."

"Memang paling kuat," Kataku. "Tapi, Yuutsu saja bisa menembusnya. Ada kelemahan, dan untuk kasus kali ini pasti gawat. Kita bakal kewalahan kalau lawan Yuutsu."

"Yah..." Kata Forte sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Kayak masih bingung gitu."

"Aku... masih kepikiran sebenernya apa tujuan kamu ngasih kekuatan sebesar ini..." Kata Forte. "Aku belum sesiap itu buat ngambil resiko yang terlalu besar."

"Aku memercayai semua orang di Selphia. Kalau sempat, aku bisa saja kasih kekuatan ini ke semuanya... tapi kan engga. Tujuanku sebenarnya kan hanya untuk menangkal Yuutsu, dan kalau beres, pasti semua kembali lagi seperti semula."

"Kalo gitu..." Kata Forte. Wajahnya sedang berpikir keras sampe-sampe harus dipegang mulutnya, takut bicara macem-macem. "Eh, jejak kaki siapa, ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah jejak kaki yang ia maksud. Jejak itu mengarah ke istana. Jejaknya masih baru, karena kita ke sini pakai teleport, tidak mungkin itu jejak kaki kami. Lagipula, kita bahkan tak sempat untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke istana.

"Warga biasa, kali?"

"Aku, punya firasat buruk."

Tubuhku tegang. Aku memang mengakui kemampuan intuisi perempuan, apalagi Forte. "Kita lihat siapa yang datang."

Kami berdua pun menelusuri jejak tersebut, dan benar saja, jejak itu berakhir di depan istana. Kemudian, kita putuskan untuk mencarinya bersama-sama. Aku tidak tahu kalau bisa saja jejak kaki itu adalah jejak pengembara, _tapi kita gak tahu pengembara yang kaya gimana._

Kita berbelok ke kiri dari gerbang istana. Dan menemukan...

"Apa kubilang..."

"Yuutsu?!"

Kami melihat Yuutsu datang menuju klinik. Suasana mencekam, dan jantungku berdebar cepat. Sebelum ia sempat mengetuk pintu klinik, kami berdua lari menyusulnya.

Lari secepat-cepatnya.

 _To be Continued_

 _Drifting... [77%]_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixth Phase_

 _Ventuswill: "Cerita ini bakal cepat berakhir"_

"Yuutsu!" Teriakku sambal berlari mencegatnya. Kita gak tau apa yang bakal dilakukannya sekarang di Selphia, tapi karena ia kini jadi buron, kita harus segera menahannya.

Dia tidak menanggapi teriakanku, dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia mengetuk pintu klinik, sontak membuat Forte spontan berteriak, "Dolce! Jangan buka pintu itu!"

Tapi dasar bengal, Dolce sempat membuka pintu itu dan langsung kaget, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang _shock_ berat. Yuutsu sempat berjalan sedikit memasuki klinik, tapi aku berhasil menahan Yuutsu dari belakang.

"Kena, kamu…" Gumamku, sambil menahannya di lantai. Forte menyiapkan ancang-ancang menyerang di sebelahku, sementara Dolce—dan mungkin Pico—memasang wajah horror. Siapa sangka mereka bisa ketemu dengan sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Ada ribut apa, sih?" Tanya pangeran gaul yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Nih, buron. Kita dapet hadiah, gak?" Tanyaku.

"Waduh, gak kusangka bisa secepat ini," Kata Lest. "Bawa saja ke negara asalnya, Racch. Nanti biar dia diurus sama pihak setempat."

"Hmmm..." Gumamku, sedikit curiga.

"Io..." Kata Yuutsu pelan. _Anak ini memanggil Io, untuk apa?_

Aku melihat kepala Yuutsu yang wajahnya menempel di lantai, untuk sementara aku terdiam. "Io sedang koma, ayo kita kembali ke Aseton untuk berbicara."

Tak ada balasan dari Yuutsu, tampaknya badannya sudah pasrah. Otot-ototnya rileks, dia tampak tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk menendangku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa gadis ini ke tempat asalnya," Ucapku. Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang (karena khawatir siapa tahu Yuutsu tiba-tiba melakukan serangan), aku memindahkanku dengan Yuutsu ke kota Aseton. Singkatnya, aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat portal menuju kota tersebut, sekalipun negara itu hampir tidak pernah tersentuh kekuatan mistis.

Dengan hitungan detik, kami sampai di kota Aseton yang agak mendung. Tempat yang kupilih untuk membawa Yuutsu adalah bekas proyek pembangunan yang ditinggalkan. Tentu saja beralasan, dan Author pikir Readers udah pada ngerti sendiri.

Herannya, sesampainya kami di tempat tersebut, Yuutsu masih terkulai lemas dan tiduran saja di atas tanah. Sempat terpikir untukku memberinya makanan. Tapi, mana ada warung di sekitar sini.

"Kenapa, Yuutsu? Apa menjadi kriminal dengan kekuatan Reva malah membuatmu kewalahan?" Tanyaku tanpa berharap jawaban.

Tapi, Yuutsu malah menggumam, "Io.." Sama seperti ketika ia tiba di klinik.

"Io kenapa?" Tanyaku. _Bisa jadi ada hubungannya sama kejadian waktu Io bilang 'Tsu..' saat ia koma._

"... Lapar.." Gumamnya lesu, bener aja dugaanku. Aku mendesah pendek, dan memutuskan untuk mencari kedai dengan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dimakan Yuutsu. Otakku berpikir kembali, _seharusnya ada warung untuk menjual makanannya ke pada pekerja proyek di sini._

"Tunggu, ya, aku carikan kamu makanan," Ucapku yang akhirnya simpati pada kriminal kecil ini. Bagaimanapun juga, hidup adalah hak untuk seluruh umat manusia (eaaaa *plak*).

Teringat karena ini di negeri Hamondunt, aku menggunakan kacamataku untuk mencari kedai terdekat. Begitu menemukannya, lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat aku berada. Aku bergegas menuju kedai tersebut dan membeli apapun yang terlihat lezat (untuk dimakan berdua, karena aku juga ingin makan) dan mengenyangkan. Kuputuskan untuk membeli roti putih dengan isian keju _Gruyere_ dan tak lupa membeli sebotol susu kambing segar. Untuk sebuah kedai, barang yang dijual cukup komplit tapi harganya lumayan tinggi. Aku memaklumi karena aku sendiri gak kepikiran ada lahan cukup untuk petani di kota semaju ini.

Baru sampai antrian kasir, suara 'ledakan' itu terdengar lagi. Untuk sementara, aku berpikir itu bukan berasal dari Yuutsu, karena ia sedang lemas. Tapi, aku juga perlu memastikannya. Setelah membayar di kasir (di luar dugaan, harganya murah karena kena diskon musim gugur) aku segera berlari ke tempat Yuutsu berada. Tapi, begitu di sana, Yuutsu sudah menghilang.

"Oke... Racchi, tenang," Ucapku pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba, di suatu sisi tempat proyek pembangunan itu terdapat bekas 'ledakan' yang baru saja terjadi. Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut, adalah banyak darah bersimbahan di sekitarnya.

Kacamataku menampilkan peringatan stres dan ketakutan. Ya, aku pikir Yuutsu telah membohongiku dan membuatku mengembalikan ke tempat asalnya untuk melakukan serangan lagi. Tubuhku tersungkur, badanku mulai bergidik dan tegang. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini untuk beberapa lama. Ketika identitasku kembali, emosiku juga menjadi jauh lebih stabil.

Tiba-tiba, Yuutsu datang dari belakang dan mengunci leherku dengan sebilah pisau. Aku sontak menangkisnya dan menjauh. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tak percaya apa yang ada di depan mataku.

"Yuutsu... A-apa itu?!" Tanyaku gelagapan. Karena sewaktu aku melihatnya, ada tampak banyak seperti ekor serangga dengan ujung tajam dari Yuutsu. Dia tampak seperti monster. _Tidak, dia memang monster._

"Ini... Miki," Katanya. "Fujiwara Miki."

Aku tak membalasnya. Karena dia sudah makin gak waras.

"Aku ini, hanya wadah yang digunakannya. Segala bentuk kriminal yang aku lakukan.. itu ulahnya," Katanya dengan santai. "Mengerikan, bukan? Kekuatan Reva bisa mengubahku menjadi seperti ini.."

 _Diamond of Impurity yang membuatnya seperti itu?_ Kalau dipikir-pikir, ketika aku mendapat kekuatan itu, identitasku kembali seperti semula. Kalau begitu, ini... adalah wujud asli dari Fujiwara Kiyuutsu?

Setelah aku amati, pada sesuatu yang—kita sebut saja—ekor itu, terdapat bercak darah. Wajahnya juga kotor dengan noda kemerahan. Berarti, ia benar-benar melakukan penyerangan barusan. Itu artinya yang ia lakukan di NA bukanlah pengeboman, tapi.. ia baru saja menyerang seseorang sampai mati. Pantas saja agak bau darah ketika ia mengunciku.

"Yuutsu... pelaku penyerangan di NA itu, kamu..?"

"Aku tidak menyerang siapapun, Racchi," Jawabnya tenang. "Miki yang melakukannya."

Aku diam, tidak menimpalinya. Kemudian ia terus bertutur, "Katanya, Miki lapar. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberinya makan siang..."

 _Jadi itu artinya, ia baru aja makan seseorang?_ Kampret, gue belum makan apa-apa jadi mual begini. Oh, wow, rasanya tak aneh kalau Yuutsu dijadikan buron seluruh dunia.

"Jadi, ini keinginanmu... dari apa yang telah kamu rebut?"

"Itu juga bukan keinginanku," Kata Yuutsu. Oke, jadi sekarang aku tahu kalau ia diberi dua panggilan bukan karena tanpa alasan. Kriminal bangsat mengerikan juga bukanlah nama tanpa alasan. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia masih termasuk keluarga denganku karena memiliki kekuatan yang sama.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Kata Yuutsu tiba-tiba dengan volume yang dikeraskan. "Miki sialan! Kenapa kamu bisa sebegitunya dengan tubuhku, lebih baik kamu hilang dan semua ini gak bakal terjadi!"

Aku cukup terpana dengan perkataan Yuutsu. Tentu saja, karena aku pernah mengalami hal semacam ini. "Tenang, Yuutsu. Jangan biarkan dia menguasai tubuhmu. Rileks..."

"Aku memberimu tubuh ini karena aku yakin kita dapat menyelamatkan teman-temanku, dari si brengsek Zwillinge itu!"

Dugaanku benar. Kita semua telah dipermainkan oleh Zwill, dan akhirnya bisa ditebak. Kalau gak salah, kita semua bakal berakhir seperti ini. Ingatan kita yang kembali, membuat kita hancur. Aku benar-benar gak menyangka, korbannya bukan hanya aku. Kita semua, bakal seperti ini. Hanyut dalam keputusasaan.

Aku menenangkan diriku, dan aku sadar kalau ini adalah momen itu. Momen yang sama ketika aku mengalahkan Reva, Rean, Zone, dan Zero. Pada akhirnya, aku akan mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanku setelah mengalahkannya. Tapi, dengan aku yang sekarang, aku keberatan untuk membunuhnya.

"Gak ada alasan untuk membunuh mereka! Kita lebih memprioritaskan Zwill... Sindikat itu bertujuan sama denganku, tak ada satu pun dari mereka jadi pengkhianat!"

Dia barusan menyebut 'Sindikat..." apa yang ia maksud itu Luxotic? Jadi, selama ini dia mendalangi kelompok tersebut, termasuk Io? Tapi... untuk apa?

"RACCHI! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" Teriak Yuutsu, dan kini, sklera mata kirinya berwarna hitam mengelilingi warna hijau terang di tengahnya. _Ini sama seperti saat Reva hendak kubunuh, ketika ini pula sang pengguna menjadi tidak stabil._

"Sial..!" Ucapku sambil menyiapkan kekuatanku. Untuk sekarang, mana mungkin aku bisa menandingi kekuatannya tanpa dibantu Zwill. Tapi, tak ada gunanya meminta bantuan pada kutu busuk sialan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Yuutsu sudah ada di depanku, berusaha untuk menghajarku sekuat tenaga. Dalam mata hitam itu, terdapat keputusasaan dan rasa kesenangan yang terlampau besar. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Fujiwara Kiyuutsu.

 _Drifting... [91%]_

(Venti's POV)

"Bagaimana dengan Racchi, Lest?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah membawa Yuutsu ke negeri asalnya," Jawab Lest.

"Menurutmu, apa yang bakal dilakukannya di sana?"

"Entahlah, seharusnya kamu yang ngasih tau.."

"Mereka bakal bertarung sampai salah satu dari mereka mati," Jawabku tenang. "Ini seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum warna rambutnya berubah."

"Kalau begitu, Racchi... bakal dapet ingatannya kembali, ya?"

"Itu pun kalau Racchi menang, kalau kalah gimana? Aku sendiri gak tau."

Lest terdiam dan berpikir di tengah kekhawatirannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita gak bisa membantunya dari kejauhan sini. Dia sendiri mengklaim kalau ia tidak menggunakan _runes_... apa boleh buat," Lanjutku.

"Anda berbicara seperti Racchi yang bakal kalah..." Katanya, formal. Terdengar menggelikan di telingaku.

"Ya, kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi, kan, kalau dipikir-pikir Yuutsu gak bakal menang..."

"Gara-gara?"

"Dia kan buron," Jawabku singkat setelah dipotong Lest. "Ada banyak sepasang mata yang mengincarnya. Lest... tolong beri tahu Arthur untuk mengirimkan pesan ke pada pemerintah Aseton untuk mengembalikan Racchi kemari."

"Apa yang sebetulnya anda pikirkan?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, kita harus segera bertindak."

"Baiklah..." Kata Lest sambil meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku menatap langit-langit, di sana ada lubang. Kalau tak ada lubang itu, Lest dan Frey tak mungkin bisa selamat dan menjadi sahabatku. "Racchi... sebentar lagi kamu tahu kenyataan itu. Entah bagaimana sikapmu selanjutnya..." Gumamku. "Tapi, cerita ini bakal cepat berakhir..."

 _Drifting... [93%]_

(Racchi's POV)

"Tidak, Miki, hentikan... Aku gak ingin melawan Racchi sekarang!" Kata Yuutsu pada dirinya. Setelah mendapat kekuatan Reva, ia jauh tak tertandingi dengan diriku sekarang. Tapi, dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, hanya perlu mencari titik lemah yang sangat fatal. Satu serangan pada titik tersebut, maka semuanya berakhir.

"Aku juga gak kepingin melawan kamu, sialan..." Ucapku pelan sambil bangkit, _sial, aku udah kewalahan banget. Gimana bisa aku menang lawan Miki kalau gini caranya?_

Untuk sementara, aku perlu bertahan dengan _Alter._ Dan sebisa mungkin aku hanya menahan serangannya. Sejujurnya, aku masih ragu untuk membunuh Yuutsu sekarang. Kalaupun aku berhasil menemukan titik kelemahannya, aku tak akan segera menyerangnya. Karena aku perlu tahu, selayak apa dia untuk mati dan apa kesalahanku sebenarnya. Kalau aku tak mengakui kesalahanku itu, dia tak bakal mati sukses dan _Emerald_ tak akan jatuh.

"Alter..." Gumam Yuutsu. "Kamu... benar-benar mau memusnahkanku rupanya..."

Kemudian, dia menyerangku dengan intensitas tinggi secara tidak sadar (kemungkinan). Sesuai strategiku, aku tak akan menyerangnya sampai titik fatal itu muncul. Sialan, sampai saat ini aku terus memikirkan titik itu, padahal aku sendiri ragu dengan tindakanku.

Sampai aku benar-benar kewalahan, perasaan itu muncul. Kekuatan itu datang padaku secara tiba-tiba, bergejolak setengah mampus dalam dada (eaaa *plak*). Ketika orang kira aku telah kehabisan tenaga, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Pada kasus ini, sebaiknya aku mulai menahan Yuutsu secepatnya.

"Coba saja kalahkan dia, Miki! Kamu tak akan sanggup!" Kata Yuutsu, kemudian ia berusaha menyerangku lagi. Tapi, siapa pernah melawanku dengan kondisi seperti ini, mengesalkannya gila-gilaan. Karena saat itu, dalam konteks waktu, aku sudah dapat menyaingi Yuutsu.

Kali ini, aku berhasil menahan Yuutsu dengan memotong beberapa ekornya. Di dalamnya, mungkin Miki sedang menggila dan mengamuk. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, aku bisa mati duluan karena dia bakal pakai _Diamond of Impurity_ sampai batasnya.

"Miki, apa alasanmu menyerang kami semua?" Tanyaku. _Bodoh, mana mungkin aku bisa mendengarnya langsung._

"Itu gak benar... yang kamu lakukan cuma membuat masalah!" Kata Yuutsu.

"Yuutsu, aku perlu tahu alasan itu... daripada kamu berakhir tragis..."

"Dia bilang ingin memusnahkan semua pengkhianat... Zwill dan Luxotic... Tapi itu gak masuk akal!"

"Kalau begitu, gak ada alasan untuk menyerangku, dong..."

"Karena dulunya kamu terlibat dengan Zwillinge.." Kata Yuutsu. "Sejak mendapat kekuatan Reva, dia menggila. Dia memusnahkan segalanya..!"

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju Yuutsu, dengan sisa ekornya yang bisa dihitung dengan jari satu tangan.

"Tidak.. JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Aku tidak peduli, karena bagaimanapun... semua ini harus diakhiri. Aku belum menemukan titik lemah itu, tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi... jadi, terpaksa...

Aku menebas mata kiri Yuutsu dan ekor Miki menusuk dada bagian kananku... Sial, aku pikir bakal mati karena Miki akan menyerang bagian vitalku. Kalau gini, kekuatan _Sapphire_ bisa cepat memulihkannya. Pertaruhanku gagal total. Kalau aku mati, semua kekuatanku bakal jatuh pada Yuutsu dan Zwillinge pasti terpaksa untuk membantuku. Semuanya bakal berakhir secepat itu dengan akhir yang gak menyenangkan... karena semuanya tidak berjalan dengan bahagia. Kita semua jatuh pada perangkap Zwillinge.

"AHHH!" Teriak Yuutsu mendapati matanya yang ditebas. Kalau begini... hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ia akan dibunuh selain olehku. _Dia juga buron... kan..._

Aku tersungkur di sebelah Yuutsu dan tubuhku kembali lemas.

"Racchi... jangan... mati..." Katanya.

Aku memang gak bakal mati, tapi perasaanku sudah seperti sekarat.

"Atas apa yang telah aku perbuat... aku benar-benar minta maaf... Racchi, aku benar-benar gak bisa diandalkan..." Kata Yuutsu, menghampiri tubuhku.

Sebelum aku melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, Yuutsu sudah banyak bicara, "Aku... terlibat dengan Zwillinge karena kebodohanku. Saat itu, aku gak paham dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, kita semua malah berakhir begini..."

Suatu saat, penglihatanku menjadi tajam. Dan kacamataku menampilkan suatu proyeksi yang agak aneh.

"Racchi, aku perlu jujur... dengan kondisi di mana kita saling kehilangan ingatan... yang pertama kali muncul pada ingatan itu, adalah..."

Mataku menunjukkan titik lemah Yuutsu. Proyeksi kacamata itu juga. Bisa dipastikan, aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga. Sebelum aku sanggup membuat pedang dengan kekuatan _Sapphire_... dia-

"Aku ingat tentang kamu. Kupikir, dengan segala yang aku lakukan, bisa membantumu melenyapkan Zwillinge dan kembali ke pada masa-masa yang damai seperti saat itu. Kamu tidak mengingatnya, kan.. Racchi," Katanya. Setelah jeda sebentar, dia mulai berkata lagi, "Aku berpikir untuk menyediakan dunia yang layak untuk kembali hidup dan melupakan masa lalumu... walau aku tahu itu tak berguna karena kamu selalu mencarinya. Selama ini, aku melakukan ini semua karena..."

Pedangku sudah terbentuk, tapi-

"Aku ingat cinta pertamaku. Racchi... tolong, maafkan aku, dan akhiri semuanya di sini. Aku akan senang walaupun tak akan berada denganmu selamanya, karena aku telah menciptakan dunia ini untukmu, paling tidak... aku sendiri yang membuatnya untukmu..."

Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Yuutsu menutup matanya, tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata. Sementara ekornya, sudah siap menghujamku.

Titik fatal itu ada pada mata kirinya, sesuai dugaanku. Aku hanya tinggal menghancurkannya!

 _Fujiwara Kiyuutsu, maafkan aku... karena ingatan itu... kamu..._

Uh..? Tidak, aku tidak paham. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa akhirnya seperti ini? Ini... tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Aku tidak tahu kesalahanku, mana musuh dan kawan? Semua itu buram. Sia-sia. Atas yang telah Zwillinge lakukan pada kita...

 _Kita akan berakhir seperti ini?_

"YUUTSU!"

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara tembakan. Seketika peluru itu menembus kepala Yuutsu, mengenai mata kirinya. Dalam sekejap, Yuutsu mokad, dan ekornya menghilang. Kekuatan _Emerald_ yang ada padanya, kembali padaku... juga _Diamond_ milik Reva.

 _A-apa..?!_

Aku tak sempat memikirkan apapun. Di sekelilingku sudah muncul agen khusus. Seingatku, aku dibawa mereka ke suatu tempat. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, aku sempat menengok ke arah Yuutsu yang mati tergeletak. Dia sudah dikepung oleh beberapa agen yang lain.

"Y-yuut... su..." Gumamku sebelum kesadaranku menghilang.

Pada saat-saat terakhir tersebut, indera perabaku merasakan tetes air hujan yang mengenai ujung jemariku. Awan yang dari tadi menutupi cahaya matahari, mengeluarkan air yang dikandungnya.

 _To be Continued_

 _Drifting... [Completed]_

 _Please don't turn off the system_

 _Force Shut Down... [Initializing...]_


	7. Final Chapter

_Closing Phase_

 _Preparing Force Shut Down_

 _Zwillinge: "Kembali untuk berkorban"_

Aku membuka mataku. Ketika tersadar, aku mendapati diri ada di penjara entah di mana dengan tangan diborgol ke belakang, lengkap dengan kakinya pula. Aku sontak terkejut, dan mencoba meringkih dan meminta pertolongan.

"Sudah sadar? Maaf harus melakukan ini padamu, kami tahu anda tidak bersalah. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami tanyakan," Ucap seseorang di balik jeruji. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, mungkin karena _backlighting._

"Apa..." Jawabku perlahan.

"Apakah kamu betul-betul terlibat dengan Yuutsu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tentang apa, ya..."

"Apakah kamu benar-benar terlibat dengan kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan Yuutsu?"

"..." Aku diam sebentar. Di dalam kepalaku, seolah-olah aku menelusuri segala alur ingatanku. Dan, ketika mencapai titik terbuntu, aku menemukan _itu._ Sebuah ingatan yang selama ini aku cari. "Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, anda hanya sekedar korbannya yang selamat..."

"Ya, tak kurang dan tak lebih."

Dalam posisi terbaring menghadap jeruji, perlahan aku mulai mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelum aku berada di dunia ini. Awal kisah kompleks dan mengerikan ini, Zwillinge, Luxotic, Harukawa, dan yang terakhir... Dolgatari.

Dari ingatan itu sebenarnya aku sadar kalau aku tak pernah mengalami amnesia, aku hanya kehilangan kemampuan mengingatku. Tapi, aku benar-benar gak menyangka kalau ini semua pernah terjadi. Zwillinge memang memberi kita semua kekuatan, tapi untuk apa? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini. Masalahnya, terlalu dangkal kalau menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanya ingin menjadi manusia dengan kekuatan yang tidak berlebihan. Pasti ada suatu hal yang masih disembunyikannya.

Terdengar suara orang datang dari ujung lorong penjara. Interogator barusan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Siapa?"

Sekejap kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ia terjatuh pingsan dan tergeletak begitu saja. Aku jadi horor, dan berharap semoga bukan orang aneh yang akan membunuhku selanjutnya.

Namun di luar dugaan, orang itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Halo, gimana kabarmu? Racchi?" Tanya orang itu... Zwillinge.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu kembali ke sini?" Tanyaku, masih dengan tampang terkejut. "Siapa yang kau bawa itu?"

Ketika sampai di depan jeruji, ia meletakkan seseorang yang digotongnya. "Aku kembali untuk berkorban," Jawabnya. "Masa kamu tidak mengenali saudara sendiri?"

Ketika mendapat sudut pandang yang lebih leluasa, aku mendapati kalau yang dibawa Zwill adalah Yuutsu. Kukira dia sudah diculik pihak keamanan untuk diraibkan, namun ternyata Zwill membawanya.

"Kalau gini, ingatanmu yang hancur sudah kembali, kan..." Kata Zwill. "Coba kutanya, apa yang akan selanjutnya kamu lakukan dengan ingatan itu?"

Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut, orang itu terus memojokkanku, "Tidak ada? Padahal, itu hal yang selama ini kau cari?"

"Aku belum sempat berbicara.."

"Sudahlah, jawabannya pasti sama. Dari Abyss, aku selalu memerhatikanmu, loh," Katanya. Wajahku bergidik jijik.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Menciptakan kedamaian," Jawabnya singkat.

"Dengan mengorbankanku dan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, kamu tidak seharusnya aku korbankan... tapi dengan begitu malah berakhir kaya gini."

"Kau kecewa, dan sekarang kamu ingin melenyapkanku?"

"Ngomong apa, sih," Jawabnya kesal. "Kalau gitu, usahaku selama ini sia-sia, dong? Dan lagi, yang paling ingin kalian lenyapkan itu aku, gak ada yang lain."

Aku tidak menimpalinya, memalingkan wajah dan berpikir selagi aku bisa.

"Pengalamanku jauh melebihimu, dan aku memberikan kekuatan ini untuk mewariskannya."

"Mewariskan?" Potongku. "Tujuanmu itu sebenarnya apa, sih?"

"Ah... gimana, ya..." Katanya kebingungan. "Sudahlah, nanti juga paham. Di dunia ini, ada satu musuh besar yang ingin kukalahkan. Aku tak bisa langsung membunuhnya, jadi aku mencoba merusaknya perlahan. Dengan bantuan kalian... aku berharap kalian bisa mewujudkannya. Jangan biarkan dia hidup, atau dunia ini akan rusak."

"Kamu ngomong terlalu banyak. Musuh apa, sih?" Ucapku yang mulai kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku gak punya banyak waktu," Jawabnya pasrah. "Aku akan mengembalikan kalian semua. Jadi, tolong, sekali lagi aku memohon pada kalian untuk mengalahkan musuh itu. Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar menghilang."

Tanpa sempat membalasnya, Zwill mengeluarkan mayat Zero, Zone, Reva, dan Rean. Kemudian, menghidupkannya kembali. "Aku... ambil ya kekuatanmu itu."

Kemudian ia mengambil kekuatan yang berasal dari masing-masing pengguna, dan mengembalikannya. Setelah itu, dia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk menghidupkan mereka kembali. Dengan ajaib, mereka semua kembali bernafas dan sadar, Yuutsu yang terkena tembakan di kepala saja bisa kembali normal.

"Ini... di mana?" Gumam Reva. "Kamu... Zwill-"

"Zwillinge?! Keparat sialan!" Kata Yuutsu sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya. Oh, dia kini benar-benar kembali normal.

"Tenanglah Yuutsu, sekarang aku akan menghilang, jadi tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, ya?" Ucap Zwill pada Yuutsu. "Anggap saja, kekuatan itu murni milik kalian. Tak perlu ada yang dipermasalahkan lagi, kan ya? Luxotics, hiduplah bahagia selamanya."

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, bahkan Rean pun yang jarang bicara mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Zwill. Ini berarti, kita semua memang punya dendam pada orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Rean. Mulai sekarang, aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengkhianatimu lagi. Bukankah kalian kembali berkumpul seperti sedia kala?"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Rean yang _Absolute Zero_ itu tertunduk. Lalu, di akhir hidupnya, ia berkata, "Selamat reuni, teman-teman. Pada akhirnya aku mewujudkan keinginan kalian yang selama ini aku halang."

Dan kali ini Zwillinge benar-benar menghilang.

 _Sekarang... bagaimana?_

"Kampret, bantuin gua ke luar dari sel ini!" Teriakku pada yang lain. Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing ingatan mereka, siapa tahu Zwill masih iseng dan sebenernya pengen membunuhku.

"Racchi-san? Ngapain ada di penjara?" Tanya Zone, kepolosannya masih sama.

"Wah... orang ini kriminal..." Kata Zero.

"Yang kriminal itu Yuutsu!"

"Ngomong apa, hah!? Enak aja kalo ngomong!"

"Udah, sekarang kita cari kunci selnya, kasian amat Racchi bisa dipenjara. Setauku dia anak baik-baik," Kata Reva, yang kini sudah keibuan... rupanya.

"Iya, cepetan, aku ditahan gara-gara masalah dengan Yuutsu, nih!"

"Apa, sih, gak jelas main tuduh segala!" Kata Yuutsu yang makin sewot.

"Ssst, ini penjara, jangan menarik perhatian penjaga. Ini, aku dapet kuncinya, kita keluarin dia sekarang," Kata Rean yang tiba-tiba jadi baik. Terima kasih untuk berbicara pada waktunya dan solutif. Dia membuka jeruji dan melepaskan belenggu yang selama ini mengekangku (eaaa *plak*).

"Dari mana dapet kunci itu?" Tanya Zero.

"Kalau gak salah, di sini barusan ada penjaga yang pingsan..." Jawab Zone.

"Tengkyu, Rean..." Ucapku setelah dibebaskan, namun seperti biasa, ia tak membalasnya.

Ketika aku ke luar dari sel itu, aku merasa sangat canggung. Masalahnya adalah aku yang telah membunuh mereka semua demi ingatanku, dan kini mereka dihidupkan kembali.

"Jadi... perlu berapa tahun untuk kita menepati janji bertemu kembali?" Celetuk Zone.

"Delapan tahun, ya..." Jawab Reva.

"Semua gara-gara si kutu busuk itu..." Cerca Yuutsu.

Lalu, diluar dugaan, kami semua (yang bisa) menangis tiba-tiba saling berpelukan. Aku sendiri ikutan, tapi nangisnya ditahan-tahan karena sebenarnya _aku bahagia._ Bisa ditebak, Rean tidak ikut berpelukan, entah kenapa kita malah membiarkannya asik dengan senjata pribadinya.

"Astaga, banyak hal terjadi, ya..." Kata Reva.

"Aku senang setengah mati, loh, bisa ketemu lagi padahal kita baru aja mati..." Kata Yuutsu.

"Iya, Racchi sialan..." Kata Zero. Rupanya, mereka masih dibiarkan mengingat segala yang pernah terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing. Buset, gue mau naro muka di mana nantinya?

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Ucapku mengalihkan mereka.

"Eh, iya, astaga! Apa aku masih jadi buron di sini?" Tanya Yuutsu.

"Lah, apa yang sebenernya terjadi padamu, Un?" Kata Zone, dia memang biasa memanggil Yuutsu dengan sebutan 'Un.'

"Aduh, sial, siaaaal!" Kata Yuutsu, kesal maksimal. "Kalau gitu, aku harus balik lagi ke tempat asalku. Lalu bersembunyi di sana sampai kondisi membaik!"

"Kamu berencana apa..." Tanya Rean.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kita tidak perlu lagi ada di Abyss... aku juga ragu kalau kita bisa balik lagi ke sana."

"Ya sudah, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, kan? Ini penjara di Aseton, sekota dengan tempat asalmu," Kata Reva.

"Iya, syukur..." Kata Yuutsu. "Tapi, gimana kita bisa ke luar tanpa ketahuan, ya?"

"Dasar nenek..." Kataku usil.

"Apa maksudnya?!"

"Baru aja mati, udah lupa?" Ucapku, kesannya aneh banget, ya. Aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku sehingga mataku berubah warnanya menjadi merah muda, berharap ia bakal ingat dengan kekuatannya dan menggunakannya untuk ke luar dari penjara ini.

"Oh, iya, iya!" Katanya semangat. "Zone, kamu bisa meledakkan tempat ini dengan mudah, kan?"

 _Gubrak._

"BUKAN GITU," Ucapku sewot, dan agak terkejut. "Kita pakai kekuatanmu untuk menghentikan waktu, terus pergi dari sini dengan aman, damai, sentosa, sejahtera! BUKANNYA PAKE LEDAKAN, LOE MASIH JADI BURONAN, SETAAAN!"

"Waduh, tenang, Racchi. Jangan ngomong kasar, apalagi teriak-teriak!" Kata Zero.

"Kedengerannya lucu, soalnya semua akhirannya '-an' sih!" Kata Zone, agak ngawur ya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menirunya," Kata Reva.

"Iya juga, hehehe. Maaf banget, ye," Kata Yuutsu.

Setelah itu, kami semua meninggalkan penjara tersebut sesuai rencanaku, dan kembali ke tempat kediaman Yuutsu dengan damai. Beberapa dari kami memang berasal dari negara ini, tapi Rean, Zone, dan Zero berasal dari NA. Mereka sempat norak melihat negara yang serba canggih, berbeda dengan negeri asalnya. Sebisa mungkin aku dan Reva mencegah Zone untuk segera mengunjungi pusat informasi yang ada di tengah kota dan Rean—siapa tahu dia bakal asal bacok untuk mendapatkan darah. Yang penting kita semua selamat dan sampai di kediaman Yuutsu untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya di sana, kami semua merebahkan diri pada kursi sofa dan lantai beralaskan karpet yang cukup tebal.

"Uwaaah, lelahnya!" Kata Yuutsu begitu ia merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Un, ikutan di sofa, dong," Kata Zone.

"Ya, sini di belakang Yuutsu," Katanya sambil sedikit memajukan badannya dari sofa. Zone menyempil di situ dan tertidur seketika. Reva yang mengetahuinya, melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja dekat sofa itu berada.

Aku memerhatikan sekitar, dan aku jadi ingat tentang rumah Yuutsu. Kita memang biasa main ke sini kalau libur panjang, rumahnya luas dan nyaman. Orang tuanya tajir parah, dia diberi rumah saat masih SMP dan menginginkan anaknya untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Ketika aku pertama kali ke sini dan mendengar cerita itu, aku sampai terkejut dan buru-buru ngerampok isi kulkas dari dapurnya. Yah... dulu gue memang sebengal itu.

Nanti, Author ceritain ya, masa lalu mereka. Ingatan yang hilang dari Racchi pas mereka masih sekolah sesuai foto yang ada di buku catatan Io. Jangan sekarang, udah mau abis fanfictnya soalnya :)

"Rumahmu masih bersih saja, memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau merawatnya?" Tanyaku.

"Kadang-kadang, kalau aku gak ada di Abyss aja," Jawab Yuutsu dengan mata tertutup.

"Rajin juga, ya, calon istri idaman, nih!" Kata Reva, sedikit menggoda Yuutsu.

"Apa sih, anda dulu, bu, yang harusnya mikirin nikah..." Kata Yuutsu. Reva memang paling tua, tapi dia seangkatan dengan Rean dan Yuutsu. Aku, setingkat ada di bawah mereka, dan di bawahku ada si paling bungsu Zone dan Zero.

"Kita kan seangkatan, kamu juga harus mikirin nikah, kali," Balas Reva.

"Ya... perjanjiannya kan kamu dulu nikah, abis itu aku," Kata Yuutsu. "Atau Racchi dulu, ya, dia kan udah punya Dolce. Kapan lu nikahnya?"

"Waduh..." Ucapku singkat, tidak bermaksud menjawabnya.

Seketika, aku ingat dengan Dolce yang ada di Selphia, dan Io yang tengah dirawatnya. "Oh, iya, aku harus cabut, mau ke Selphia!"

"Tuh, kan... dasar bucin," Kata Yuutsu, sampai sekarang ia masih berbicara sambil berusaha tidur.

"Gue cabut duluan, ya!" Pamitku sambil segera pergi ke Selphia.

"Hati-hati, salam buat Dolce!" Kata Reva. _Gak bakal disalamin, ntar dia kaget setengah mampus._

Dari rumah Yuutsu, aku pun mencari cara tercepat untuk pergi ke Norad. Setelah kutelusuri, jalur paling cepat adalah jalur laut. Tapi bakal makan waktu dari sini ke kota pesisir, namun karena tak ada pilihan lain, aku pun berangkat dengan menggunakan taksi.

Aku mencegat taksi, dan tak menyangka kalau aku mendapat sebuah taksi yang sama dengan yang aku dapatkan dulu ketika hendak kabur dari kota ini. Supirnya sampai mengenalku, pada pertemuan itu, kami jadi ngobrol banyak hal.

Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat-lihat pemandangan kota ini. Modern, terkesan gelap, namun diterangi cahaya buatan yang nggak malu-maluin. "Kota ini tidak buruk juga," Gumamku.

 _Force Shut Down... [Error. A dynamic link library found missing]_

 _Restart to Continue_

Singkatnya, aku sudah sampai di Norad dan melakukan teleportasi ke Selphia. Setelah mabuk tiga kali dalam perjalanan laut, (betul... tiga kali) dan menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen, aku kini berada di Selphia. Orang yang pertama kali kutemui adalah Lest. Di luar dugaan, hari masih sore. Entah berapa hari aku meninggalkan Selphia.

"Oh, Racchi! Gimana, kabarnya?"

"Aman, semuanya lancar," Jawabku tenang.

"Lancar bagaimana?"

"Intinya..." Kataku. "Ah, sudahlah. Masalahnya beres."

"Begitu, ya? Syukurlah.." Kata Lest. "Venti memintamu kembali, kita sangat khawatir..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang klinik, baru habis itu aku akan menemui Venti. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

"Yah, gak masalah sih. Nikmati saja waktumu."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, aku bergegas menuju klinik. Aku mengetuk pintu klinik itu dengan lembut, perasaanku diselimuti rasa kebahagiaan... wajahku tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman. Lalu aku disambut Dolce, dan menyayangkanku karena lama berada di luar Selphia dengan kondisi terancam. Pico menyambutku hangat pula, kondisi yang tumben karena Pico bisa ada di rumah bersama Dolce.

Setelah menyambut mereka, aku pergi menuju kamar pasien untuk melihat perkembangan Io. Sesampainya di dalam sana, aku melihatnya yang sudah sadar tampak termenung memandangi vas bunga yang ditempatkan di sebelah ranjang itu.

"Racchi..." Katanya perlahan.

Aku tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis dan duduk di dekat ranjang Io. Aku mendekap tangan kirinya yang masih dibalut perban, dan berkata, "Aku... sangat senang."

Io berpikir sebentar, kemudian ikut tersenyum. "Sakit tahu," Katanya.

"Oh, oke. Maaf, maaf," Ucapku sambil melepas dekapanku.

"Kamu mau bilang apa sama aku?" Tanya Io.

"Aku, sangat senang," Jawabku. "Semuanya, kembali seperti semula."

Io melepas ikat rambutnya, dan dilanjut merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Sambil tetap tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata dan berkata,

 _siapa tahu?_

 _Drifting... END_

A/n : Akhirnya tamat juga toool, dikira fanfictnya bakal berbulan-bulan ternyata cuma dua bulan... Biasalah, Author ada rencana lagi untuk menyelesaikan rangkaian cerita-cerita ini! (Pico: Nooo Author bakal berenti nulis nih?) Itu tergantung, Pico, gimana mood! Anyway, lu pada yang udah baca, jangan lupa review! Author perlu masukan biar bisa ngembangin kemampuan nulisnya! BUAT SKRIPSI, COOOK! (Arthur: Yaaah, kagak ada kaitannya juga...)

Special Thanks!

Kagak

Ada

Ucapan

Terima

Kasih

Khusus

Dari

Author

Karena

Gue

Cinta

Lo

Semua!

Lady (INI SIAPA!?)


End file.
